


SCREAM HIJACK

by thebiroxboy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Scream (Movies), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Toothless, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiroxboy/pseuds/thebiroxboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik H. Haddock, or Hiccup for his friends , a normal 16 year old boy with a normal life, part of the big 12, the most popular kids at school, and with a big crush on the mysterious new guy named Jack... yup just your normal 16 year old gay guy.</p>
<p>That is until a psychotic serial killer starts the hunt for him as his friends.</p>
<p>Is the new guy at fault? or maybe one of his close friends? why is this psycho so obsessed with Hiccup? and why does that mask looks so familiar?</p>
<p>Run for your life and welcome to SCREAM!</p>
<p>or.</p>
<p>WATCH AS GHOST FACE HUNTS A BUNCH OF DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new kid at school

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOoooo  
> I know my other smutty fic is a lil bit late but i had this idea in my head and Wouldn't go away so i need to write it! so here it goes! enjoy and hope for your favorite not to die and guess who the killer is! while the mystery unfolds before you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, also is rated like that cuz of death and cuz i will probably make some steamy scenes here and there.

Even underwater the girl could hear the sound of her phone ringing in her room... she lifted her head above the pink water of her bathtub and sighed deeply. It seemed she had to cut her precious bath time short... such a shame, she really wanted to soak longer on the expensive salts and creams she putted on it to make her skin as beautiful and clear as it was.

She got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body and wrapped another one around her silky red head and went towards her room quickly to retrieve the phone that was blasting some peculiar reggae music and answered a little bit weirded out that she didn't recognized the number.

''Hello?'' she asked. ''Who is this?'' answered a voice she couldn't quite place out, it sounded a little bit husky but high pitched at the same time, if that makes some sense... ''Who do you want to speak to?'' she asked back. ''Don't answer me with a question, it's rude'' said the voice a little bit happy and the girl smiled a little bit as well. ''Well, maybe it's the wrong number, bye'' she said and hung up.

She started to walk towards her closet to pick something to wear when the phone rang again and she put in on speaker. ''Hello?'' she said while dropping her towel and taking a purple bra and green underwear from her closet. ''Hello again'' said the voice and the girl sighed before actually starting a conversation.

''OK, seriously who are you?'' she asked ''A friend...'' The voice said a little bit less cheerful. '' Oh really?'' said the girl dropping to her bed and taking the phone to look at the screen lazily ''Yeah'' said the voice a little bit quiet and unnerving... ''Might I ask which friend?'' She said starting to think on all of her friends. ''You can ask but I won't answer, Why don't you send me something sexy?'' asked the voice and the girl sighed again. ''Sorry, not that kind of girl, perv!'' she said annoyed and hung up again.

She got up from her bed and decided to head to the kitchen to get something to eat when the phone rang once again and she was ready to yell at the fucker messing with her but she smiled when she saw the name of the screen.

''Hello, love!'' she said Cheerfully. ''Hello, bae. How is the most beautiful girl in the world?'' asked the boy at the other side of the line and that made her smile more. ''More or less, some creep has been calling me'' she said with a little shiver running to her spine. ''A creep? are you OK?'' he asked and she nodded just to realize that he couldn't see him. ''I'm okay, but maybe you could come over to keep me company? daddy isn't home yet'' she said with a small tone of lust on her voice and the boy on the line actually moaned a little bit. ''Of course babe I'm already on my way''

'DING'

the sound of a notification on her blasted near her ear as soon as the lovers hung up. She checked it out and it was a text message with a video attached to it from the same unknown number from before.

She looked at her phone a little bit weird and loaded the video.

-Hello....... OK seriously who are you?.... oh really?... might I ask which friend is it? .....-

All the color from her face drain when she saw it was a video of her changing just minutes before and speaking to the weird person from before.

Then the phone rang again.

''Who the fuck is this?!'' she said mad and a little bit scared. ''Hello, Ariel, liked my video? I think you make a pretty nice movie star!'' said the voice with a small laugh. ''How do you know my name?'' asked Ariel more scared than angry now.

''Because, you need to know who are you watching before you kill them!'' the voice said angry and yelling. Ariel almost drops her phone but she still held it on her hand with her whole voice trembling she spoke again. ''S-stop! m-my boyfriends is coming and he will kick your ass!'' she tried to sound mad but her voice gave the fear away.

And the tears started to appear.

''He will? Eric? from the team? I don't think he will be able to do much'' the voice said and the tears fell trough her cheeks, she started to look around everywhere to see if the man from the voice was there but there was nothing. ''How do you know his name?!'' she screamed and the voice laughed. ''Go check the garage, dear'' 

The voice hung up.

'DING'

another notification. She opened the video and she saw a picture of her standing in the middle of her living room, on her underwear, crying, scared and holding the phone.... the Picture was taken from the window right in front of her.

She started to run, quickly towards the door but the phone started to blast again with notifications. She looked at them and they were a lot of pictures of her going to the door. The pictures were taken by the window just besides the front door.

'Think Ariel, think.... where can you go that is safe here? Eric will be here in a second so you just need to hide! going outside is a big no right now! you locked all the doors so where can you hide...'

her thoughts ran wild all over her head, she didn't knew what to do so she ran towards the garage where she thought she could take a car and lock herself in there.

For a second she forgot that the voice at the door wanted her to go there.

And when she opened the door she remembered that fact.... and she found everything painted in red.

Laying on the ground were the remains of her boyfriend, Eric. His corpse had several stab wounds on his body and a knife stuck on his forehead. His eyes were wide open and staring directly at her, but he wasn't there anymore, he was gone, forever.

She screamed loudly, a scream of pure horror as she saw the bloody scene, and from behind the car a dark, tall figure appeared.

He was wearing black, had a white mask that resembled the face of a deformed ghost and had a knife on his hand.

She screamed again and started to run again, going towards the front door, but when she tried to open it she found out the lock was on, she quickly unlocked it but then a shadow behind her made her duck just in time to dodge a knife that was going towards her.

The killer was there, the knife stuck to the door. From under him she pulled on his legs to make him fall down and the killer fell on his back. She tried to get up quickly and open the door again but the killer imitated her move and pulled her lets to make her fall on her back.

She quickly rolled to the side dodging another attack and got up. The killer was in front of the door so she tried to run towards the stairs and she ran up with the killer following close behind. She ran towards her parents room and locked the door.

'BANG'

The sounds of the door. The killer wanting to come inside was slamming against it.

'BANG'

Ariel realized that in the struggle in front of the door she dropped her phone so she quickly went to her parent's landline and quickly called 911

'BANG'

nothing.

No beeping, no sound, nothing. She followed the line with her eyes just to realized that it had been cut.

'BANG'  
'CRASH'

The door came down and she screamed. She quickly took one of her father's reading lamps that were at the side of the bed and threw it against the killer hitting him right in the arm. She took the landline and threw it as well hitting him right in the forehead of the mask.

She ran towards him and pushed him to the side slamming him with her own body and ran out of the door of the room.

This was it! this was her chance to run away! she ran towards the stairs and went down from them and just when she was reaching the bottom of the stairs the killer jumped from the top of them managing to catch up with her.

He took it by her hair, pulled her towards him while she screamed and begged him to stop.

*SLASH*

the sound of metal slashing flesh was heard in the empty house when she got stabbed on the back and he threw him down the last couple of stairs.

In pain, bleeding, dying... she crawled towards the door, she was almost there... maybe she could yell and someone might come to save her? who? it didn't matter! anyone... Eric was gone maybe a neighbor can hear her scream for help.

She reached the door with her last strength and then she felt the killer garbing her leg and pulling her back into the house.

She screamed again, she was being pulled towards the garage leaving blood all over the floor of the house and then when she was on the bloody floor besides her deceased boyfriend, the killer got on top of her.

''Stop!'' she yelled just before the slashing sound silenced her forever.

-  
CHAPTER 1. THE NEW KID AT SCHOOL

 

next morning...

The buzzing sound of the alarm clock woke up the boy laying on his bed. He opened his eyes lazily and slammed his hand on the device to make it stop. He sat on his bed and yawned looking around for a second just to realize that he slept surrounded by papers and books.

''Damn...'' he mumbled picking everything up and putting it on his backpack. He spent all night studying for a huge test that was supposed to take place today. He stretched himself and decided to take a quick shower.

So he walked to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and got naked showing hi scrawny freckled body to the emptiness of the bathroom and hoped inside the shower getting startled by a splash of cold water that woke him up immediately.

''Hic?!'' yelled his mother from downstairs, he sighed and got out of the shower already clean and wet. ''Yeah?!'' he yelled back drying his whole body up and wrapping a towel around his slim waist.

''Breakfast is ready, love. Come while it's still warm'' she yelled with a tone of happiness on her voice and he yelled and OK back to her before getting out of the bathroom to his room and going to change.

He put on a plaid white shirt under a green flannel, some brown pants and green converse then he took his thick framed glasses and putted them on.

Henrik Horrendous Haddock, or Hiccup like his friends and family called him was a normal teenage boy of 16 who enjoyed his calm and normal life. Sure, it was hectic and dramatic a few years ago but now all seemed good and okay for the most part, so you could say he really enjoyed his life right now.

He glanced at the picture on his bed stand. A few years ago at Sunny Camp, he spent the best time of his life and got his first kiss ever from another boy. Yeah... Jay... He still misses him, his brown eyes and his brown hair, he was a nice guy... Hiccup only wishes he could remember him more but after the surgery...

No... it wasn't time to think that he needed to get ready for the day...  
He rushed downstairs with his backpack where he found his parents already eating from an enormous stack of pancakes at the center of the table.

''Not fair! you started without me!'' he said smiling and went to kiss his mom on the cheek and salute his father on a mocking military way, well what can you do when your dad is the sheriff? just make fun of him a lot I guess.

''Well, it's not my fault you're so slow'' His dad said smirking a little bit under his thick red beard.

If you would take a look upon Stoic you would then take a couple of looks at Hiccup and think. Well... That doesn't match up. Mainly because Stoic was twice taller and three times thicker than Hiccup. It was amazing they were even related but if you look at the way they speak or move around they arms or the way they walk you would say. Oh now I see it! Stoic was definitely his dad.

''I saved a huge stack just for you, my boy'' Said his mother smiling and putting some pancakes on his plate. Now if you look at Valka you could really tell that Hiccup took all of his looks after his mother. The same calculative eyes and the similar body frame was a dead giveaway.

Hiccup mumbled a small thanks to his mother and started to swallow his food quickly before taking it all down with a glass of milk. ''Well! gotta go! Toothless is picking me up today.'' He say almost running out of the house before both his parents cleared their throats and he sighed deeply going back to them and kissing them both on the cheeks.

It might be little embarrassing for a boy his age to kiss his parents before going anywhere but what could you say, he loved them like nothing in the world. Sure the problems they had when he came out were plenty but now things were great.

And it seemed nothing could go wrong...

His cellphone started to vibrate while he was going out of the house and he took it out of his pocket while walking out to the sidewalk. He saw the name of the screen and smiled a little bit.

''Hello, Ari'' he said.

But the voice that came out wasn't her.

''Hello, Henrik.'' Said the a creepy voice on the other line. Hiccup glanced at the screen confirming that it was indeed his friend Ariel's number and got it close to his ear again. ''I-I'm sorry, who is this?'' He asked a little bit weirded out. ''...An old friend'' said the voice. Hiccup felt a weird shiver up his spine.

''Okay really, who are you and why do you have my friend's phone?''

''She... Lend it to me... so we could talk a little bit, you see Henrik, I might have a little crush on you, but I'm to shy to speak to you in person''

''Oh really? well maybe you should grow some guts and do it, bye''

Hiccup hung up a little bit annoyed, it was common that his friends played this kind of pranks on him. They all knew he was gay and since they were a bunch of pranksters they would usually call on him with pretended voices or set him up with awkward dates as pranks.

It was okay with him, he would also pull pranks on them as well, but the weird thing was that Ariel was one of the few of his friends who would never enjoy doing a prank or him.

He would have to ask her later when she sees her, he thought as he approached his best friend's house.

Timothy Fury or 'Toothless' for his friends, was a very tall, dark skinned, green eyed 16 year dude who was really quiet and would only open up with a few people, the person who he loved the most was his best friend Hiccup, they were like brothers and would do everything together. When Hiccup came out as gay Toothless took upon himself to protect him from whoever might try to hurt him and even got the guts to come out as bisexual himself.

Toothless was currently outside his house, leaning on his old and rusty pickup truck just lazily glancing at his phone when he spotted Hiccup getting close and his face lit up like the sun just came out after a long dark winter.

He ran towards him and hugged the smaller teen and spun him around. ''Okay, okay, Toothless, you're killing me'' groaned Hiccup with fake annoyance and Toothless let go of him. ''Good morning to you to, grumpy face'' Said Toothless with a smirk on his face and Hiccup just faked an hilarious grump face with crossed eyes and Toothless busted out laughing.

''Good morning to you, good sir! I'm here for my well promised ride'' Said Hiccup with a very bad Victorian lady voice. Toothless bowed to him ''Well my beautiful lady, your carriage is waiting'' Answered Toothless pointing to the beat down truck and Hiccup punched him in the arm. ''Don't call me lady'' he said walking towards the vehicle and Toothless pulled on his own jacket. ''Careful there, this is real leather!'' 

Hiccup rolled his eyes and got on the truck. Toothless took no time to get on the drivers seat and soon they both were on their way towards the school.

Hiccup glanced at his phone for a second before sighing and looking at his best friend. ''So, the weirdest thing happened to me a few minutes ago'' He said and Toothless glanced at him before looking back at the road. ''Do tell, I love weird stuff'' he said and Hiccup looked at his phone again. ''Well, Ariel just pranked me, faked a man's voice telling me it was some guy crushing on me''

''That doesn't sound like Ariel'' Said Toothless also weirded out. ''I know right? maybe Eric or some of the other guys took her phone and did the call'' Said Hiccup already looking at the school in the distance.

''Well, we can ask them later at lunch. Now let's get this awful test over with already'' Said Toothless sighing already tired from the test they were going to have later in the day.

The parked the beat down truck on the school's parking lot, got out and walked inside. Hiccup was walking near the lockers while Toothless stood protectively at his side so nobody would 'accidentally' bump into him. Hiccup kept saying it was unnecessary but Toothless had no intention to let his best friend get hurt, so he would do it anyways.

Hiccup picked up his books from his locker and they walked towards Toothless locker so he could do the same and then with heavy shoulders they walked towards English class for their test.

.

The sound of the last pencil hit the desk and Hiccup sighed deeply, the test was over and he guess he aced it. The teacher picked up the sheets of paper and put them on the desk.

''Well, seems like we have a few minutes of class left, so let's talk a little about the assignment'' said teacher winning a loud groan from the whole class and he smirked wickedly.

Teacher Aster B. Mound was an amazing teacher, he let the students pick the books for the assignments and let them made their own assumptions and points about them guiding them where they went stray from the logical path and helping them when they had trouble.

He could also be a pain in the ass sometimes.

''I want our next assignment to be something that most of you will enjoy. Horror!'' he said smiling and the class quickly took interest. ''Let's see, we could read some of the classics? some Mr. King or maybe something else?'' he started to check on a long list of titles on a sheet of paper on his desk.

Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look at one of his best friends, Astrid, smiling at him and pointing towards a desk a couple seats away from him.

''Look at that boy over there'' she whispered and Hiccup's voice got stuck on his throat when he saw a good looking boy where she was pointing.

He had white hair, that was the first thing he noticed about him, an amazing set of blue eyes that seemed to shine with an invisible light, he was wearing a weird combination of a blue hoodie and some brown shorts, Hiccup also noticed that the boy took off his shoes and was playing with them under his seat while drawing on a sheet of paper.

''His name is Jack, he is new here'' she whispered with excitement and Hiccup could see that she already took a nice look at him.

''How do you know him then?'' asked Hiccup whispering back to her. Astrid fixed her blonde hair and winked one of her blue eyes. ''Don't underestimate my web of information, Hic'' she said and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

''Can we read something like the walking dead?'' said a boy who raised his hand in the back of the class and some of them got excited about it starting to point out several horror comics and the teacher tried to calm them down.

The discussion seemed to call the attention of the new boy who looked up at the people cheering at the idea to read comics in class and smiled to himself with interest.

Then his eyes wandered to Hiccup who was still staring at him and they eyes met, Hiccup felt like a shock of electricity shoot trough his whole body and he quickly adverted his sight.

He was glad that it was in that moment that the sound of the bell made everyone get out of class before Mr. Aster could even give them their assignment.

Astrid quickly got up and Toothless walked from his seat to wait besides Hiccup while he was putting his things in his backpack.

''Mr. Haddock, can I speak to you please?'' asked Mr. Aster from his seat and Hiccup nodded. ''Go ahead I'll meet you in class'' he said to Toothless who rolled his eyes.''You know i'd been waiting for you outside, dumb-ass'' he said with sass and walked out of the classroom before Hiccup could say anything back.

Hiccup walked towards the Teacher's desk where the new boy was as well and he felt like his stomach flipped twice. ''Henrik, I want you to meet Jack Overland Frost, he is new and I was hoping you would be so nice to show him around'' Said Mr. Aster pointing to the new boy who smiled at him widely and Hiccup could feel his cheeks firing up.

''Hey, I'm Jack'' said the boy stretching an arm to him and Hiccup shook it gracefully. His skin was cold but soft and firm at the same time. Hiccup swallowed once before answering shyly. ''H-Henrik, my friends call me Hiccup'' he said and Jack stared at him funny before smiling warmly. ''Well Hiccup, if there's no trouble with you then lead the way'' he said.

Hiccup let go of his hand and stared at the teacher who sighed. ''You're the only one in this class who I can trust to take care of a new kid, besides everyone else ran away. If this gets you late, here take a pass'' said the teacher and gave him a hallway pass, Hiccup gave him a small nod and walked out of the class with Jack following close behind.

''s-so what class do you have now?'' asked Hiccup looking up at the taller teen who was, for some reason, staring straight into his eyes before blinking twice and reaching for his schedule inside his pocket. ''Um... Math on 201...'' He said shifting his gaze between the paper and Hiccup nodded. ''Okay, then let's go this way'' he said pointing to the side and walking a couple of steps before hitting his face against something firm and soft at the same time.

He looked up and realized that he hit his face against Tothless' chest and Toothless was glaring daggers at Jack for some reason. ''Who is this?'' asked Toothless with a low grunt and Hiccup took a step back to stand between them. ''Easy there buddy, this is Jack, he is new and Mr. Aster asked me to show him around'' he said and Jack's smile changed from honest to a weird smirk. ''Hi there big guy. The name's Jack'' he said nodding at Toothless who mumbled his name with an angry face. ''Timothy''

¿Oh this is bad' thought Hiccup. Toothless never introduced himself with his real name unless he really disliked the person. ''Well since we both have chemistry and is just near the math class why don't we all walk together?'' asked Hiccup trying to lift up the mood and they both agreed quietly.

They walked silently for a few seconds until the silence was too much to bear for Hiccup. ''So, Jack... you just moved here?'' asked Hiccup looking at Jack who was walking by his right side. He smiled and nodded ''Yeah, I just moved here with my mom and my brother'' he said. ''Oh you have a brother?'' asked Hiccup with interest but Jack just looked away.

Worried that he said something wrong, Hiccup kept quiet and kept walking, Toothless on the other hand kept staring at Jack and was almost going to say something to him for making feel Hiccup awkward until Jack interrupted him.

''So, tell me, is there anything fun to do around here?'' Asked Jack And hiccup stopped for a second to think before walking again. ''Well, Dream Lake is a small place so there's not a lot of stuff to do, but we do have a movie theater, parks and lots of dinners with arcades to hang out, Oh! and they're opening a small amusement park soon so that would be nice to check out'' Said Hiccup noticing that they were almost reaching the class.

He looked at Toothless with pleading eyes. ''Can you give me a second? i will be right there in class'' he said. Toothless looked at Jack and then at Hiccup with a scowl on his face. ''Alright, you have three minutes'' he said and walked into his class.

''I'm so sorry about him, he feels like he needs to protect me from everyone in a radius of a mile away'' Said Hiccup and Jack laughed a little. ''It's okay dude. So are you guys like a thing or something?'' asked Jack and Hiccup laughed back. Jack felt a little silly and spoke again ''Of course you are! I mean the way he protects you, I think is cute'' Jack said a little flustered, felling a little bit silly and Hiccup started to laugh even louder.

Hiccup felt a little bit embarrassed because of his snorting laugh so he tried to calm down ''Oh Gods, no! He is just my best friend he feels like he needs to protect me all the time but we are just friends'' he said still trying to calm down and Jack felt less silly. ''Well then you're now seeing anyone?'' he asked and Hiccup looked at him, he bit his lower lip and felt his cheeks growing red. ''Why, are you going to ask me out?''

The bell rang at that moment and Jack smiled and started to walk towards his class.

''Don't answer me with a question, it's rude'' he said winking an eye and went into the classroom.

Hiccup felt a shiver running up his spine... that thing he said sounded a little bit... familiar? why? 

He could see Jack taking out his phone just before the door of the class closed and he decided to walk into his own class.

That's when his phone started to ring and he looked at an unknown private number. A little bit weirded out, Hic answered.

''Hello?'' he asked and the same voice fro that morning laughed. ''I see you have a new sweetheart, I'm feeling a little bit jealous'' the person said and Hiccup started to look around. ''Are you here?'' he asked trying to point out someone who might be using a phone but it was futile, the hallway was still filled with people, almost everyone talking on their phones or texting. 

''I bet you're wondering, Just where the hell am I?'' The voice said. ''Well, yeah... maybe you could come out and we could talk?'' Hiccup said reaching for the door to his own classroom but he didn't went inside. ''Well, I can't... you see I'm the shy type, at least with you I am, with other people I can be quite aggressive, specially if they're redheads'' He said and Hiccup's mind thought of Ariel quickly, of the call he got from her number. ''W-what are you...'' ''You shouldn't make me jealous, or mad... or dissapointed, Hiccup... bad things will happen to you and your friends''

At that moment everyone's phones started to buzz and blast off with notifications and alarms, Some people started to gasp and some even screamed, some covered their mouths but they all had a common factor... there was terror in their eyes. ''Let the game begin, Hic...'' 

The person hung up and Hiccup immediately got a notification. It was a link to a video, he quickly opened up and after a couple seconds he knew why everyone were horrified.

The link directed to a video... a looped video of his friend Ariel being dragged from the door of her house towards the garage, leaving a bloody trail behind. The person dragging her made her stare at the bloody body of his friend Eric who was, the person had a knife and without haste used it to slice her throat before looking at the camera.

Hiccup felt sick... he covered his mouth to muffle a scream coming out of his throat... Ariel... was dead? was this a joke.... is this real?

But Hiccup knew, there was no way this was a prank, that blood... the way her throat was sliced and the way Eric's body was practically minced with several stab wounds... that wasn't an act...

It was real.

But why... why?! ''Why?!'' Hiccup heard himself scream all while falling to his knees still unable to take his eyes from the screen. He felt the door of the classroom open and a couple of big arms holding him.

It was Toothless. He held onto Hiccup and made him take his eyes away from the screen. Hiccup buried his face on Toothless' chest and held onto him tight... It was real... it was real... someone murdered his friend....

But a question burned into his head...the question was, why? just why? why did they had to day and why? why?..... why?!.... why did that mask looked so familiar?!

.

They were all there, outside the principal's office waiting to talk to the counselor and the principal before their parents arrive.

The most popular and impressive teens at school, the Big Twelve, that's how they called them around the school... well they were only ten of them now that Ariel and Eric were dead.

Astrid Hofferson, the captain of both the female soccer team and the general football team. A girl who was thought and aggressive in the field as she was pretty and kind towards her friends and others... she was currently silent just to Hiccup's right side holding hands without uttering a word.

Merida Dunbroch. Captain of the archery team and also a member of the female soccer team, she was always a free spirit who did what she wanted and fought anyone who would stand in her way. She had beautiful aquamarine eyes and unruly red curls and if you dare make fun of her because of her thick hair you would end up with a punch in the face and no teeth.... right now she was bouncing her leg up and down without looking at anyone.

Rapunzel Corona. Leader of the cheer squad, prom queen and the nicest girl you would ever meet. She had green eyes and a really long blonde hair that she kept on a thick braid. She was sobbing, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Eugene Flitzherert, (Or Flynn Rider as he liked to call himself). Rapunzel's boyfriend, the typical jock, member of the football team, he wasn't very bright, and he was a little bit mean but he could be nice and compassionate towards someone he cared about. Perfect brown hair, handsome square face big muscles and nice eyes. The perfect jock cliche of course... He was holding his girlfriend close to his body.

Hans Westergaard. Deep green eyes, reddish brown hair, tall, with a few freckles on his face and handsome as an angel....Now, Hans was an asshole, that was for sure. He was the captain of the Basketball team and could get pretty nasty at games, he loved to go around kissing every girl he could find and break their hearts after he managed to take them to bed was absolutely delightful for him. He could go around doing whatever he wanted around school and nobody would say anything because of the power his family had. Right now he was absentmindedly checking his phone quietly while the rest were sobbing and sighing. Why was he friends with them you ask? well partially because he could be really nice and a good friend if you got him on your good side.... partially because they don't want him to be on his wrong side...

Kristoff Bjorgman. A foreign exchange student that moved here a couple years ago and never leaved. He joined the basketball team along with Hans and was amazing at it, the combination of those two solely seemed to win every single game they played. He was honest and funny, a little silly but that's what they all loved about him. He had the biggest crush on Anna for the longest time but haven't said anything about it, not wanting to ruin their relationship.

Anna Arendelle. Pretty with blue eyes that resembled the sky, her brown hair always on two braids and (since she was going through a phase) a lock of hair painted in white. She was part of the school's executive committee and also part of the cheer-leading team, she was a total klutz but she make it up for it with her kind heart and sense of humor. She was one of the ones who couldn't stop crying... holding her hand was her big sister Elsa.

Elsa Arendelle. She was the president of the student council, the only senior in the group of friends, a serious almost cold girl with blue eyes and blonde almost white hair who inspired respect and fear among the students with her righteousness and spirit. She was extremely popular despite her having what it seemed to be an invisible wall of ice that made everyone walk away from her and leave her alone while she did her work. She hasn't said anything, she was siting straight just holding her sister's hand without moving a muscle of her face except to blink.

Then there was Toothless... he wasn't very social but he made the group with his impressive good looks and despite not being in any teams officially, everyone would always ask him to help out with one of the sports teams since he was talented in virtually any sports. He was at Hiccup's left also holding his hand.

And Hiccup who made the group because he has always been good friends with everyone around him, he didn't look like much for a lot of people but he was smart, sarcastic and a good friend, since most of them were friends since they were little they knew he could be trusted and enjoyed his company.

 

Hiccup looked at toothless... ''Hey... d-do you think I should say anything about this morning?'' he whispered and Toothless looked at him and he knew that Hiccup was talking about the call he got that morning from Ariel's number and he denied it with his head. ''I don't know, we don't even know if whoever called did this'' Said Toothless whispering.

''I'm sure they did! I mean he called me before the video went viral'' Hiccup whispered back and that called Elsa's attention.

''What are you two, whispering about?'' She asked throwing an icy look towards both Hiccup and without a doubt he answered. ''This morning, I got a call from Ariel's number, a voice I didn't recognized and said some creepy stuff...'' 

Hans looked up from his phone and looked at Hiccup. ''What kind of creepy stuff?'' he asked with interest and Hiccup sighed. ''Something about having a crush on me or some crap, I thought it was one of you playing another prank on me but then he called me again from an unknown number and I'm sure he made that video and sent it to everyone''

Everyone looked at Hiccup, Anna dried her tears ''What did he said when he called the second time?'' she asked. ''Well that he was jealous or dissapointed, that if I did something would happen to my friends. Then the video went viral'' he answered looking at his phone.

''Why would he be jealous?'' Asked Flynn with interest and Hiccup was at a lost of words for a couple seconds before Toothless spoke with an annoyed voice. ''Hiccup was flirting with the new guy. You know, the one with the punk white hair'' He said and Hiccup sank on his seat. ''Just because he has White hair doesn't mean he is a punk'' said Elsa touching her own hair and Toothless rolled his eye once more.

''The new guy, you mean Jack?'' Asked Astrid and Hiccup sank even lower on his seat. ''Hiccup, you slut!'' she said smiling and Hans smirked. ''Well would you look at that, our little token gay knows how to flirt after all'' he said teasingly and Flynn chuckled a little bit. ''Guys! it's not time for this!'' Said Rapunzel to the both of them. 

''That's right, we can leave Hiccup's love life later when we figure out who is stalking him'' Said Merida on a thick Irish accent and that's when it all hit Hiccup....

A stalker?

''Is... Is he really a stalker?'' Asked Hiccup looking at the unknown number on his phone. ''W-well, by the way you said he spoke and what happened I think you have a serious stalker, you should tell your dad'' Said Anna.

''Now, now. Let's not Jump to conclusions, the call could be a prank and a coincidence'' Said Kristoff and Hiccup scratched his head. ''I guess, I mean I've never had a boyfriend or even someone who had a crush on me, it doesn't make sense for someone to stalk me or even kill Ariel and Eric'' 

Toothless looked away for a second then looked at Hiccup. ''You could never be sure... you should tell your father'' he said and then the door of the principal's office opened to let out one of the students who were speaking with the principal.

The student in question was Jack whose face lit up when he saw Hiccup.

''Hey...'' He said in a whisper. Hiccup swallowed hard. ''Hey!'' he said a little bit too loud and Jack smile before walking away.

Hans snorted and Hiccup's face grew red.

''Hiccup!'' A voice yelled from the end of the hallway, he saw his dad with his mother following close behind. Then all of his previous emotions of sadness and pain came rushing back to him and he ran towards them hugging them hard.

He sobbed a little bit as his parents hugged him tight. ''I'm so sorry, son'' Stoic said. ''We'll get through this'' Said Valka while letting go of him slowly.

''Excuse me for a second'' said Stoic and walked towards Hiccup's friends, Valka followed and Hiccup was going behind them when he got a text.

It was from the unknown number.

-Tell him anything and I will kill you like I killed them and dance in your guts-

Hiccup looked at the text and for a second he didn't felt scared... he felt mad... how dared this psycho think he would be scared of him?! He killed two of his friends and now he thought he was going to give up to fear? to him?! hell no!

-Go fuck yourself-

Texted back Hiccup and walked towards his father who was just asking everyone if they knew anything about the case.

''Dad... I might now something. Something that needs to be said at the station''

.

 

It was a couple of hours after Hiccup was able to get out of the Sheriff office with his mom. His dad asked him a lot of questions about the calls he got and the text. He promised that he was going to trace the calls calling some experts in the case and that he would be safe. He instructed Hiccup not to answer any more calls from unknown numbers and that he should stay at home for the time being.

''Wait here, I'm going for our things'' Said Valka walking towards the reception desk.

Then Hiccup's phone started to vibrate.

He thought about answering... his dad said not to... but the more the calls the more they could try to trace this person right? He picked up the call and was about to head back to his father's office to tell him the person was calling, then maybe they could trace it quickly.

But the voice stopped him.

''I will kill your dad'' that made him stop on his tracks. ''W-what?'' asked Hiccup looking around again. ''I should've guess that threatening your life wouldn't do anything since you're so brave and bold, but let me ask you something Hiccup. How much do you value your friends? or your family?'' ''Why are you doing this? come out and face me you son of a bitch!'' ''All due time Hiccup, first I want you to suffer. I will kill all of your friends and you will be there to watch it. Tell anyone about it and I will start with the big guy''

The voice hung up.

And a notification appeared on his phone. They were two pictures sent from the unknown number.

The first was Toothless lazily sleeping on the couch of his house, he looked tired after a day full of events... and the second picture was of the masked man taking a selfie with Toothless sleeping in the background...

The killer was inside Toothless house....


	2. Dates and team spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO here is for next one. I realized I'm making this chapters really long and i might not be able to do that all the time but i really want to set the mystery before you can guess the killer :D
> 
> So not all the clues are here yet but I hope you see something interesting on this one!

He was running, he couldn't explain to his mother why she needed to rush to Toothless house but when they were almost there some car got in front of them almost 

crashing into them so he got out of the car and ran towards Toothless' home without saying a word. He didn't had time to talk, to explain to do anything.

He needed to make sure Toothless was okay. He called his number several times but it went directly to voicemail, he needed to rush there to know he was okay.

He could see his house on the distance, his chest was burning and his stomach and legs were hurting from running too hard. He ignored the pain and ran towards the 

house, reaching the front door he tried to open it just to realize it was locked.

''Toothless!'' he yelled, slamming the door and hitting it hard. He looked through the window of the living room and there was nobody sleeping in the couch like the 

picture showed before.... was he too late? ''Toothless!''

He hit the door, slammed it and yelled Toothless name over and over again until the door finally opened revealing a wet and almost naked Toothless, he only had a pair 

of jeans on, his hair was wet and he smelled like soap. It seemed like he just got out of the shower.

He was okay.

''Hiccup, what the fuck?!'' He said and Hiccup sighed in relief and hugged him tight not caring about getting all wet himself. ''Fuck, fuck damn it! I'm so glad you're 

okay'' Said Hiccup holding him close to his body. ''Hic? are you okay, what happened?'' asked Toothless with worry and then Hiccup's phone buzzed.

Another call... Hiccup felt his face burn with anger as he picked up.

''Stop it you motherfucker!'' he said with hate in his voice. ''I can't do that Henrik I spent too much time planning this game. Now you will follow my rules or next 

time the big guy really gets it!'' said the voice. ''Fuck damn it! this isn't a game you son of a bitch'' yelled Hiccup at the phone. ''Oh it is a game, and it's just 

starting, let's see how much you can survive before being at the end of my knife!''

The voice hung up and Hiccup clenched the phone on his hand with anger.

Whoever that person was... Hiccup knew he couldn't play games with him, it was serious and he needed to warn his friends... warn them before they die.

.

CHAPTER 2.

Dates and team spirit.

 

Hiccup had to stand two hours of his parents scolding him for disobeying their orders of not answering any more calls and they had to stand an hour of Hiccup yelling 

back at them telling them that Toothless was in danger.

In the end he did agreed not to play the killer's games anymore and the number was blocked.

A whole day passed and Hiccup was getting ready to go to Ariel's and Eric's funeral. Their families decided to hold them at the same time since they had the same 

friends. Hiccup's mind kept rushing back to the video and he would close his eyes and shake his head trying to make it go away. It was too horrible to think.

When he was able to think about something else his mind would completely rush back to the pictures of Toothless in danger and he would shake his head again. He was 

safe... he was okay, he made sure of it. But still, the killer was able to get into his house and take pictures with his sleeping body.

And that was beyond terrifying

When he managed to think about something else, his mind would go back to Jack and he would blush a little bit, he wasn't able to talk to him after all that has been 

happening but he sure hoped to be able to do it soon.

He stared at his phone... nothing... no calls, no text messages except from those of his friends... he was glad and maybe this was over... that's what he hoped at 

least.

But the police had nothing, no leads, no DNA nothing that could even take them to a suspicious person... Hiccup kept thinking about that mask, that there was something 

familiar in it but he couldn't quite place it.

He tried to forget about it while fighting with the annoying black tie on his neck. He heard a knock on the door and he saw his mother's head peeking through the door.

''Having problems with that, dear?'' she asked and Hiccup looked at her helplessly. ''I need assistance right now'' he said and she chuckled getting closer to help him 

tie his tie properly.

''I'm sorry you have to go through this being so young... I was hoping you would have some time before sad things like this really hit you'' she said in a kind voice 

while finishing the tie. ''I know you have suffered before... and you lost people before. But I was hope that nothing more would happen for a while longer'' she said 

smiling with sadness in her eyes and Hiccup placed his arms around her.

''It's okay... I mean, I know it's not okay but I will be okay... does that makes sense?'' He asked and his mother agreed to it.

It was true, you couldn't escape the sad things in life, Hiccup had faced them before and he must do it right now again and then move forward, that's what his friends 

would like... he believes.

.

The ceremony was short and the burial even shorter, Hiccup tried not to cry so much but when Toothless stood silently by his side he knew it was okay to break a little 

bit and cry the death of his friends.

Merida stood there sobbing alone, she didn't want anyone to touch her while she was crying, Astrid was near her though, she didn't want to leave her alone. Hans was 

silent, he didn't cried but he remained somehow respectful. Kristoff was by Anna's side who was leaning on her sister for emotional support and Elsa hung up her head 

and prayed for their souls as Rapunzel cried her heart out on Flynn's arms who kept kissing her forehead softly.

Hiccup told his parents he was going to walk with Toothless for a while before going home, they agreed to it as long as they wouldn't split and he promised to stay 

with him until they both reach Hiccup's house.

He walked out of the cemetery and all his friends went on different ways, they promised to text later in the day but they all wanted some time to deal with the loss.

Ariel was a nice girl, she wasn't very bright but she enjoyed helping people, she was a volunteer at the hospital and loved to help around anyone who needed it. Eric 

was her boyfriend, he could be very protective of her but he was smart, a gentleman and rich which made him an easy target for a lot of girls at school but even so he 

never thought about cheating on his girl, he loved her to bits. And someone... someone killed them... those nice people... his friends... someone killed them.

''Are you okay?'' Asked Toothless pulling Hiccup out of his dark thought. They were walking around the fence of the cemetery, Hiccup sighed and looked up at the sky. 

''I just can't believe they're gone...'' he said.

''I know, they were our friends but that's why I know that they wouldn't want us to stay sad for too long. Ariel and Eric loved life and I think that's the way they 

would like us to remember them'' said Toothless and Hiccup knew it was truth.

He needs to find the strength to move on somehow.

''Hey, Hiccup!'' came a voice from the other side of the road. Hiccup looked towards it and saw Jack wearing a white tank top and some beat down jeans, he was dirty 

with grease and Hiccup noticed the black motorcycle that was behind him, It seemed he was working on it when he noticed Hiccup walking with Toothless.

''Hey!'' said Hiccup a little bit too eager and walked towards him with a not so happy Toothless following close behind. ''Hey'' he said again when he was close and 

Jack smiled at him just before staring at him sadly.

''I'm sorry about your friends... I heard about them at school'' He said and he looked at Toothless to show that the condolences were also directed at him. Somehow 

Toothless seemed to calm down and even muttered a small, 'thanks'.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and ruffled his hair with a hand. ''You have five minutes'' he said and he walked a little far away from them, enough for him not to hear 

their conversation but close enough to watch Hiccup and know he is safe.

''Well, he looks like he is warming up to me! he gave you two more minutes to talk to me today'' Said Jack jokingly and Hiccup smiled. ''I promised he will get better 

if you stick around long enough... and thank you... for your condolences'' he said a little bit sad and Jack stared at his eyes for a couple of seconds.

Hiccup felt his face starting to burn and he looked around. ''So... this is your house! nice... view?'' he said pointing to the cemetery and Jack laughed again. 

''Well, it certainly was cheaper because of the view'' he said and Hiccup looked at the bike. ''Nice thing you have there'' he said making Jack look at it as well. 

''It's a piece of crap, but it will get fixed soon, I promise!''

Jack's eyes fell onto Hiccup's again... This time Hiccup didn't look away and Jack had a look of desperation on his face. ''Ok that's enough... Hiccup I know this is 

terribly bad timing and that you are going through a lot right now... but I need you to know that I... I kind of fancy you?'' Jack said looking at the ground a little 

bit embarrassed.

Hiccup blinked twice and he also looked at the ground with his face red. ''Oh... well... I guess that's a relief'' he started. ''...A-At least I know that I'm not the 

only one'' he finished without lifting his face. Like he could in this situation!

But Jack could, he lifted his face and looked at Hiccup trying to see if there was some lie on what he said or something that would tell him that he wasn't serious but 

there was nothing of that sort... He was telling the truth.

''W-Wanna go for a coffee sometime?'' Said Jack quickly and Hiccup nodded quickly without looking at him and even though he couldn't see it he knew Jack was smiling 

now.

''Time's up!'' said a voice behind them and they both jumped to see Toothless looking at them a little bit annoyed. ''We have to go home, Hic'' said Toothless.

''Jack!'' yelled a voice coming from the house. Jack froze like he was afraid for a second and then the three of them looked towards the house.

Over there, leaning at the door was a boy who looked like Jack, they had the same face except that his eyes were of a honey, almost yellow color, his pale white like 

porcelain and his hair black as the night. ''Mom's at the phone!'' he said and Jack sighed.

''Hiccup, Toothless, that over there is my twin brother Jokul, and now I must bit you goodbye! but let's talk later okay?'' he said pointing at his brother and then 

going towards him. He was almost at the door when he turned around. ''And we will go for that coffee, I promise!'' he yelled and winked his eye before going inside.

Jokul rolled his eyes and then looked at the two teens on his front yard. ''Nice to meet you'' he said to them both and Hiccup managed to wave at him. ''See ya'' he 

said and went inside slamming the door behind him.

''I don't like them...'' said Toothless with a scowl and Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''You don't like anyone who is new'' ''It's not that, Hic... there's something off 

about those two''

They started to walk through the sidewalk when it all hit Hiccup. ''Holy shit! a guy totally just asked me out!'' he said a little bit loud and then it was time for 

Toothless to roll his eyes. ''Yeah, yeah. Well congratulations romeo'' he said pulling Hiccup by his arm to make him keep walking.

Then came a buzz.

It was Hiccup's phone... they both stopped on their tracks as Hiccup took it out of his pocket slowly and noticed that again... it was an Unknown number, a different 

one this time.

''I thought you blocked him...'' Said Toothless looking at the screen. ''I did, this is a new one... but it has to be him'' ''What are you going to do?'' ''....''

Hiccup looked at the phone and then with a single movement of his finger...

hung up.

''I won't be playing games with him anymore''

It buzzed again with a text message.

-Answer me next time, or else someone else gets stabbed-

''Don't answer'' said Toothless knowing that the killer was just taunting Hiccup and Hiccup nodded.

With a little bit of anger inside of him by the taunt, Hiccup blocked the new number as well.

''Let's just hope he gives up'' Said Toothless and they walked towards Hiccup's home.

.

''C'mon, push it you son of a bitch!'' Yelled Hans at Flynn who was currently on his last set. Flynn grunted loudly and lifted the weights over his chest and put them 

back on it's place, got up quickly and high five'd Hans with a loud noise of 'manly happiness'

''See? I told you working out was a good idea to distract us'' Said Hans and directed his attention to the treadmill where Kristoff was running.

''How you doin' big guy?'' He asked and Kristoff slowed down the machine and got down of it. ''Well, I certainly feel better. Coming to the gym was a good idea, man'' 

he said panting a little bit and taking a big gulp from his water bottle.

''I know right? you know what is also a good idea?'' Asked Hans smiling widely and both Flynn and Kristoff had a bad feeling. ''If all of you guys come to my house 

tomorrow night and we get totally wasted, in honor of our friends'' he said smirking and both guys sighed.

''Another party dude? really?'' Asked Flynn in disbelief, he enjoyed parties but not at the extent of having one when two of his friends just died. ''What's wrong 

with it? Eric wouldn't want us to mope all day because of him! and besides I'm doing this for you guys''

''For us?'' asked Kristoff and Hans smiled again. ''Well, for you anyways. So you can finally grow the balls to ask Anna out!'' he said and Kristoff blushed looking at 

him angrily. ''I will do that in it's time'' he said and Hans let out a laugh ''And when exactly is that going to be? it is fucking painful to see you two dance around 

it! I mean, you know how hard it was not to act on it when she was into me last summer? but I backed out for you, dude!''

''He's got a point there, you guys had been dodging it for years. It went beyond to the point where it was cute and now is just annoying'' Said Flynn and Kristoff 

lowed his head and nodded. ''Well... I guess that's true. But what do I do if she says no?'' Asked Kristoff and Hans put his sweaty arm around him making him make a 

disgusted face that he pretended not to notice (cuz he really didn't care anyway). ''It's okay! i know she won't say no! and besides if she does we will get you so 

drunk afterwards that you won't even remember her you met her''

Flynn laughed and put another sweaty arm around Kristoff who grew even more disgusted. ''Yeah your bros are here for you, dude!'' he said knowing very well how 

uncomfortable he was.

''Oh alright! but stop touching me you reek of sweat!'' He yelled and walked away from them. ''Some girls will kill for this!'' Yelled Hans going after him laughing. 

''And guys too!'' yelled Flynn making fun of both.

.

''Agh!'' exclaimed Anna as she got up suddenly from her bed. ''Did you girls got Hans text?'' she asked to her friends and they all checked their phones.

''A party, really?'' Asked Merida unamused sitting on a chair near the window of Anna's room. ''Who wants to send him to hell?'' asked Astrid plopping to the bed 

besides Anna. 

''I don't know, girls. I'm not in a mood for a party but maybe this would also help us to take our minds out of things... Ari would like that'' Said Rapunzel and 

everyone hummed in a thoughtful way. ''-You are invited to the next fucking awesome drunk-a-ton at my place, bring alcohol and friends-'' Read Elsa and put her phone 

on the bed stand. ''This guy knows I'm practically the student government at school right? I can't keep going to stupid things like this all the time!'' She said annoyed 

and Rapunzel took her hands on her own. ''You don't have to drink! I don't want to drink either but I would feel better if we all stick together through this moments 

of lost'' said the beautiful girl.

''Well, I guess it shouldn't hurt, if we are all going of course'' Said Anna and Astrid looked at Merida. ''We don't have to drink right? we have a game soon'' she 

said and Merida agreed to it. ''Alright I'll go if Hiccup is going, he will help me take care of all of you'' Said Merida starting to text Hiccup to see if he was 

going.

''What do you mean take care of us?'' said Anna in a mocking insulted tone. ''I mean that you girls always say that you won't take any alcohol and in the end you 

always end up on the floor giggling like idiots'' Answer Merida. 

''Excuse me, lady! I will let you know I'm very responsible with my drinking'' Said Anna and everyone in the room laughed including Elsa. ''Don't worry I will also 

take care of her'' Said Elsa.

''Well, good! because if Hans is inviting everyone at school, again then that means Hiccup will be too busy with the new boy'' said Astrid calling the attention from 

everyone. ''What do you mean?'' asked Rapunzel with interest.

''Toothless texted me a few minutes ago, complaining about how the new guy asked Hiccup out for a date!'' She said with a laugh and they all got out from their seats 

with excitement.

.

Hiccup's phone has been blasting for the last ten minutes, and he was currently looking at his best friend sitting in his couch with an angry face.

''See what you did? you told Astrid! and now the girls won't stop texting and calling me asking for details! And I haven't even had the date with the guy yet!'' Hiccup 

has been scolding Toothless for the past few moments and Toothless of course didn't listen to him one bit. ''And now if I go to that damn party they just won't stop 

asking me questions, it's better if I don't go!''

''You look cute when you are mad'' Said Toothless looking at his phone without listening to Hiccup who stopped his scolding and stared at him. ''What?'' he asked. 

''What?'' asked Toothless back. ''What did you just called me?'' Asked Hiccup with his face a little red. ''I didn't called you anything... did I?'' Asked Toothless to 

himself and Hiccup took a seat besides him.

He look up front thinking for a while and then looked at Toothless. ''Y-you think I'm cute?'' he asked and Toothless face grew several shades of red. Hiccup realized 

that he never saw Toothless turn red like that ever. ''I-I... yeah so what? you're my little brother of course I think you're cute. D-don't make it weird, man!'' said 

Toothless stumbling with his words and Hiccup chuckled. ''well, thanks'' he said. ''Y-you're welcome... and for the record I only said it so you would stop bitching'' 

said Toothless and Hiccup decided it was a good time to mess with him.

''Uh-huh, I believe that you think I'm cute'' he said dragging those words on a mocking tone. ''You wanna hold me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna make me yours'' started 

to chant Hiccup bothering his friend who pushed him off the couch. ''Idiot'' Said Toothless laughing with him.

Meanwhile Hiccup's phone kept blasting off with messages from his friends and then the landline started to ring.

''Can you get that, love?'' asked his mom from the kitchen, it just downed on Hiccup that she probably heard their whole conversation and was glad she didn't mess up 

with him.

She was probably going to do that later anyways.

''Yeah Ma'am'' he said and answered the phone. ''Haddock residence?'' 

''Hello, Henrik, Did you missed me?''

The killer.

''What do you want now?'' Asked Hiccup with his face going pale, Toothless noticed the change in his mood quickly and got closer to him. ''You've been ignoring me, I 

don't think that's a smart move, specially since we both agreed you wouldn't like to disappoint me!''

''Well, I'm out of this little sick game of yours, stop calling me'' he said and he was about to hang up when the voice stopped him. ''Well then I guess that one of 

your friends will have to pay the price now. See you at the party''

The voice hung up and Hiccup slammed the phone on the receiver. ''I can't escape it Toothless! he is going to keep calling until we figure out who he is!'' Said Hiccup 

and Toothless stared at him in awe. ''But what can we do? the police don't have any leads and we can't think of someone who might even want to stalk you'' said 

Toothless.

''...The mask keep bothering me'' mumbled Hiccup. ''What?'' ''The mask the killer used on the video and the one he was wearing in the pictures with you, for some 

reason it looks familiar to me and I don't know why''

''Maybe that's the key to figure something new out. In the meanwhile we have to stop this party'' Said Toothless and Hiccup knew it was true.

If the killer was going to be there then it would be too dangerous.

.

''Hell no! The Hans is not afraid of a terrorist!'' Exclaimed Hans and Hiccup had to detain himself from pointing out the fact that he called himself 'The Hans'. 

There were more important matters at hand. ''I'm not talking about a terrorist, the killer called me and told me-'' ''I already know what he told you, you made that 

perfectly clear, but I am not postponing this party, it will happen and that's final''

Hiccup has been at Hans' house trying to convince him to drop the party for some other time but he wasn't having it, he was really looking forward for the party for 

some weird reason. ''Listen there are more important matters at hand that a silly party!'' Said Hiccup angrily but Hans just kept staring at his phone. ''You think 

that I should ask for more than ten boxes of beer?'' he asked looking for something on his phone and Hiccup grew red with anger. ''Hans! listen to me we can't put our 

friends in risk just because of some party! just postpone it or... or...'' Hans did looked up at Hiccup at that outburst, he raised a eyebrow with expectation and 

smirked at him. ''Or what, fish-bone?'' he said knowing just how much Hiccup hated that nickname.

''Or I will call the police and tell them this party will have alcohol for minors'' Said Hiccup without backing down and Hans stood in front of him, the difference in 

height was obvious, Hiccup only reaching at his chest but still looking into his eyes without going back. Hans stared at him for a few seconds before getting close to 

his face. ''Do you really want to get to that, fish-bone?'' He started to say with a threatening whisper. ''What if I make Toothless' pictures public?'' asked Hans 

lifting up his phone and Hiccup had a feeling of dread coming onto him. ''You said you deleted those things!'' Said Hiccup trying to get the phone but Hans walked back 

with a smile.

''I knew I would find it useful someday'' He said scrolling past them in front of Hiccup who just fell ill at the moment. ''Stop that! Toothless has nothing to do with 

this!'' Said Hiccup clenching his fists, unable to move from the anger he was feeling. ''I knew that threatening you is pointless, you value your friends more than you 

value yourself, so I need to use something like this against you, so yeah... he has something to do with this, now'' said Hans without breaking his smile, a kind smile 

that he mixed with those words of threat, that smile that made him look so evil.

Hiccup looked down, he knew when he had lost, it was true he valued his friends more than anything and Toothless was the friend he loved the most.  
He couldn't do anything.

After a second Hans sighed and held his forehead. ''Listen Hiccup, despite all this I still value you as a friend so let's make a deal'' Said Hans rubbing his temples 

and Hiccup looked up. ''You let me have this party and I delete all these pictures. I swear to all my brothers I will'' Hiccup knew that once Hans made a deal he 

wouldn't break it. He might be manipulative, a man whore and a douche bag but in that sense he had that kind of... 'honor'

''...Deal... but answer me this as well...'' Started to say Hiccup and Hans smiled with a little more honesty this time, he nodded like it was okay for Hiccup to ask 

him anything, so he did. ''Why is this particular party so important for you?'' he asked and Hans looked to his right quickly. ''I don't know... but don't worry I will 

take your warning seriously... besides the house will be filled with people and if that killer appears we just need to team up and kick his ass'' he said smiling and 

then Hiccup understood.

''Could it be... you want him to come?'' Said Hiccup surprised. Hans looked away again. ''I always hated that part of you Hiccup, how do you pick things from nothing 

and get the right answer... it always bothers me'' he said faking a smile and then started to walk towards one of the many pictures in his large living room. ''But... 

they were our friends...'' Hans said holding a picture of the football team, one that particularly had him and Eric on the center of it smiling at the camera.

''I will see you tomorrow night alright? and don't worry I will keep my promise'' Said Hans showing Hiccup his phone, he touched the screen and deleted the pictures in 

front of him. ''I will be here, just to keep everyone safe alright?'' Said Hiccup walking towards the door and Hans laughed out loud. ''Don't go acting all manly, token 

gay!'' yelled Hans as Hiccup walked out of the door and Hiccup laughed dryly before going away.

.

-Nice try, see you tomorrow-

Hiccup walked out of Hans' yard and to the sidewalk, reading the text he just got from the killer. ''Damn it...'' he said instantly regretting that night a couple 

months ago.

Toothless got drunk at a party at Hans', like horribly drunk... He got so drunk that he got semi naked and made out with some random girl and a couple of guys he found 

at one of the many rooms at the house. Gladly the house was almost empty by the time Toothless started to dance naked but Hans found the whole thing hilarious so he 

filmed it from the beginning to the end where he was hard and about to fuck the two dudes and the girl when Elsa busted into the room with a bucket of icy water and 

threw it on their naked bodies. Elsa was known among her friends by the name of the Ice Queen since then.

Hiccup missed that party with Astrid, they had an awful project to deliver the next day so they had to work all night to get it done. In the morning Hiccup got the 

text from Hans with the whole video. They all almost kick Hans ass for filming it, Toothless was NOT happy, he was really ashamed and angry at everyone for two weeks. 

Hans promised he would delete the video but it seemed he also took pictures which he never deleted until now.

Hiccup thought of telling Toothless about it but it took quite some time for Hiccup to forgive Hans he didn't want it to all go back to drama town, besides the 

pictures were gone now so there wasn't any harm done right?

Hiccup walked to the bus stop, he was glad he didn't told Toothless to come with him, if he found out about the pictures it would be really, really bad. Beside 

Toothless had some practice to do with his guitar and his singing lessons and he didn't want to bother him. But Hiccup was also regretting not telling anyone to come 

with him because now he had to take the awful torture known as the public bus.

Then a huge roar came from the side and a black motorcycle stopped in front of him suddenly. The rider took out his helmet and looked at Hiccup. ''Hic? well this is a 

pleasant surprise!'' Said Jack grinning and Hiccup smiled back. ''Hey! well this thing looks better now'' Said Hiccup looking at the bike, it still looked beat down 

but it was a little better than before, at least it was working this time. ''Well yeah, took a couple of cranks here and there but now it's working properly'' Said 

Jack.

Jack looked at Hiccup, he bit his lower lip looking him up and down. ''You look good today... going anywhere?'' he said and Hiccup denied with his head unable to say 

anything more.

Because Jack looked absolutely dashing in his leather jacket and blue button shirt, he was wearing some faded blue jeans and the blue vans he always wore. He stared at 

Hiccup and looked up to the sky and sighed smiling. ''Okay, here it goes...'' he said like he was trying to calm down a little bit. ''Wanna go out to grab something to 

eat?'' he asked quickly, a small blush appearing across his face, his smile nervous and Hiccup understood, that date they proposed before, it was going to happen. 

''R-right now?'' asked Hiccup looking everywhere, like he was trying to figure out if it was a joke or something but by now he must've known it.

Jack was serious about this date.

''Yeah right now, if you want to...'' Said Jack looking down. ''...Okay...'' said Hiccup feeling a little bit dazed... it was happening, he was going on a date with 

Jack!

Jack beamed like the sun and got down from his bike and bowed to Hiccup motioning to the vehicle. ''Alright then gentleman, your horse is here'' He said and Hiccup 

snorted. ''Gentleman, that's a nice change'' he said referring to the way Toothless would call him lady whenever he pulled this Victorian charade Jack was doing as 

well right now. He laughed in his head about the differences and got close to it and then it occurred to him. ''Wait, I don't have a helmet'' he said and he felt 

something getting on his head.

Jack put his own helmet on Hiccup's head and took good care making sure that it stayed properly. ''What about you?'' Asked Hiccup but Jack just shrugged. ''I don't 

need it, besides We will move so fast that the police won't be able to see it!'' he said laughing.

''I'm having second thoughts about this now'' Said Hiccup with sarcasm and Jack got up his bike and motioned him to do the same. ''Oh no, no second thoughts. I worked 

out my courage to ask you out, now you work out the courage to die in this bike with me'' said Jack and Hiccup got up the bike just a little less scared.

''Hold onto me'' He said and Hiccup was about to say something when the vehicle suddenly rumbled to life and they were off. Hiccup quickly held onto Jack's waist and 

yelped a pathetic sound of surprise as they dashed through the streets.

.

They ended up in a dinner that looked fancy enough for Hiccup to look at his clothes feeling a little bit out of place. He was only wearing a green hoodie with a black 

dragon in the front, some generic black pants and black tennis shoes. He fixed his thick framed glasses a little bit, a nervous habit for when he felt awkward or out 

of place. Maybe this place was a little bit too much for him?.... Jack on the other hand looked at him like he knew what was going through his mind and winked an eye 

at him telling him that he looked perfect and maybe it was his voice, his smiling face when he say it or something else that made Hiccup's insecurities fly out of the 

window and just like that they went into the place.

Jack discretely asked for a table for two, the waitress seemed to pick quickly what he was trying to say and smiled knowingly, she led them to a table on a boot by a 

window that was a little bit covered by some potted plants. It felt safe from prying eyes and Hiccup was glad for that. The waitress gave them some menus and Hiccup 

and after a while they both ordered and she went for their food just leaving them alone to the awkward silence and the sneaky glances they took at each other when they 

managed to look away from their hands.

Finally Hiccup decided to break the silence. ''I-I'm sorry for being so nervous, this is actually my first date... ever'' he said blushing and Jack lifted his hands. 

''No, no, it's okay.... this is actually my first day ever... with a guy that is'' he said grinning awkwardly and Hiccup looked at him. ''So, you're not gay?'' he 

asked with interest and Jack got thoughtful for a moment. ''I actually don't know what I am yet. I've been on dates with girls before and had a couple of girlfriends 

but never thought about going out with a guy'' he said and Hiccup lowered his head. ''Oh...'' he said. ''Not that it's anything bad!'' he said a little too loud and 

even in the 'hidden' boot they managed to attract the looks from some people in the dinner.

Jack sand on his seat ''I'm sorry, it's nothing bad it's just that it never occurred to me you know? b-but when I saw you... damn... It's just that you are!...how do i 

say this... You're very!'' Jack was struggling with his words, Hiccup got a feeling this didn't happened so often since he always seemed so confident. ''I-I'm very 

what?'' asked Hiccup.

Jack looked directly at him. ''Hiccup, you're the cutest boy I've seen''

In his 16 years of life, Hiccup had never (EVER) been so glad to see a waitress carrying food. Because when she came carrying his burger with fries and Jack's 

submarine sandwich (with extra almost everything) She saved him for responding to what it seemed to be the biggest most amazing compliment he ever got from another boy 

ever in his life.

Hot damn!

But then, the waitress went away smiling and Hiccup had to face Jack who was waiting for an answer to what he said.

Hiccup decided then that it was time to stop the blushing and the stuttering and be brave. How long was he gonna stay like this anyways? just always being the scrawny 

fish-bone with nobody to share his life in a romantic way? right here, right now, there's an incredibly attractive boy who says he likes him. Sure they just met but 

wasn't this what he was expecting his whole life? to someone to appear and get to know him?

Isn't that what everyone expects?

Hiccup decided to be brave, to take this as a blessing from the gods and so he looked at him. ''Thanks, I think that you're the most handsome boy I've ever seen 

before...and I guess... I like you?'' he said being just a tiny bit shy.

Jack's mouth hung open like he was on a dazed, then... he smiled. ''You really mean that?!'' he asked excited like if he was a child and Hiccup bit his lower lip to 

stop himself from giggling and nodded. ''S-so, so you want to go out? like in more dates and stuff?'' he asked almost shaking with excitement and this time Hiccup did 

giggled with his nasal, snorty laugh and for once he didn't felt embarrassed about it. He nodded again and Jack laughed back with him.

-

They finished eating, Jack will swear for all eternity that he didn't totally picture Hiccup doing something entirely different when he was licking the straw of the 

shake he ask for and will forever deny whatever you say about the matter at hand.

So forgetting about it all, the two boys were just talking, it had been almost four hours already since they got into the dinner and they couldn't stop talking, to 

each other, about each other and everything on their lives.

''Okay so tell me again, why the long name'' Asked Jack leaning forward on his seat to see Hiccup closer across the table. Hiccup laughed and tilted his head backwards. 

''Again? alright. So my family is supposed to be big on viking blood, so in tradition they say that if you give a baby an ugly name that would wear off trolls from 

trying to steal them'' He said just relaxing on his seat. ''That's hilarious'' said Jack and Hiccup looked at him smiling. ''I know, it's silly but just a couple of 

years and I will be able to change it'' He said and Jack sat straight on his seat. ''Oh no, no, no, don't get me wrong Hic. I think it's hilarious because I don't 

think your name is ugly'' Jack said.

''Well thanks for making a guy feel special'' Hiccup laughed at his own joke and then they just stared at each other. ''Hey, so tell me more about you... like your 

family, your brother, how did you got to this town, stuff like that''

His face got grim.

Not a single trace of the happiness, the laughs and the cheer from before was left on Jack's face, he looked at Hiccup like he was a complete stranger and swallowed 

hard. Hiccup didn't even got a chance to change his smile before Jack talked. ''The fuck do you want to know that?'' he said with so much venom in his voice that 

Hiccup didn't knew what to do.

Hiccup's face fell, what... was this? 

''Shit!'' Like getting out of some sort of hypnosis, Jack seemed to realized just what he said and how he said it and the feeling of instant regret was obvious just 

by looking at him. ''H-Hiccup I am so, so sorry''

''It's fine'' Hiccup started to say and took the keys of his house that he had laying on the table since he felt that they were hurting his leg before. ''No, no, 

Hiccup, listen I-'' Jack started but Hiccup cut him off. ''You know, I guess I just need to get home now and the last bus is about to arrive soon so'' Hiccup said 

putting his keys in his pocket.

''Most of them are gone!'' Jack said and Hiccup stopped in his tracks. He looked at Jack and sat down slowly. ''S-something happened... something bad when I was young, 

so I... I don't have much family left... I used to live in a town near this one, Burgess, I grew up there with my siblings, we lost my dad when we were young so i 

don't remember much about him. After that I lost most of my family on an accident.... all of that caused me to have some... Issues... with anger and other things, i 

went to therapy and I'm better but I would still get these outburst from time to time like just now.... I'm sorry you didn't deserved that...'' Jack took a deep breath 

but he seemed more relaxed when Hiccup sat down properly and listened with all his attention.

''We moved here because my mom, who is a nurse, got a new job at the local hospital. She works really hard for me and my brother...'' Jack took another deep breath and 

seemed a little annoyed when he mentioned his brother. ''About Jokul, he is... a little bit off, he got the same problems as me but a little bit harder, he... still 

gets help but I don't think it's getting better'' Jack was about to continue but he felt something in his hands.

Hiccup grabbed his hands and looked at him, filled with remorse. ''Listen, with what happened to my friends... and other things I'm really jumpy about those kinds 

of... outbursts like you called them, I'm sorry I made you tell me all that, that wasn't cool... Just please understand'' 

Jack returned the gesture and grabbed Hiccup's hands as well. ''I know, I know, what happened was horrible and I'm sorry I scared you, I just don't want to ruin this, 

you know? I don't want my issues to ruin something that I fell it would become something really special... being dating or friends I don't know yet we still need to 

know each other but I don't want to be the one to fuck this up''

''Then... take me home?'' Asked Hiccup with his warm smile returning, and Jack smiled as well. ''Of course my little gentleman'' Jack said jokingly and Hiccup threw 

Jack's hands back to him all while laughing.

.

 

''So, here is the prince's castle'' Jack said as Hiccup got off the bike and handed him back the helmet. ''Yeah, and the king will end you if you mess me up!'' Hiccup 

said and they both laughed again. ''I had a great time Hic'' Said Jack.

Hiccup took a chance. It was from his newfound braveness or maybe just the feeling of the moment but he quickly got on the tip of his toes reaching for Jack's face and 

kissed him gently on the cheek. He then took a step back and looked at the happy face on Jack's face. ''Gosh you're going to kill me'' Said Jack licking his lips and 

Hiccup decided that it was time to get inside so he walked back and got to his door and weaved goodbye to Jack.

Jack winked at him, Hiccup could swear just that motion could melt him... wow he was really into him... really, really into Jack.

''See you at the party, Hic''

Said Jack before suddenly starting the bike and leaving quickly.

He didn't got to hear Hiccup calling back to him.

Jack got invited to the party... Jack was going to the party....

As on cue his phone buzzed and Hiccup looked at the text.

-I know who's next now, take a wild guess Hic!- 

Jack was in danger.

.

It occurred to Hiccup that he didn't had Jack's number after he couldn't find him anywhere on his phone, he also wondered how in the world did Hans got his number first 

but he guessed like in most parties people would just get invited by other people that don't actually have the power to invite anyone.

His mother also made him do a lot of chores around the house so he couldn't find the way to go and warn him about the dangers of this party and even if Toothless was 

around to help him do his chores, he coulnd't just tell him about his date and watch him flip out.

In the end, he was alone, he had to go to the party and make sure everyone was okay.

-

So that night Hiccup got dressed in a normal outfit until Astrid arrived and made him change into something more 'party like' and even when Hiccup thought it wasn't 

necessary when he looked at himself in the mirror wearing his best button down dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled, his best black pants and grey tennis shoes, he 

had to admit he looked pretty well.

She was wearing a black and red blouse with some black pants and her black boots. Weird combination that looked surprisingly good on her.

Toothless picked them both on his truck, He wore a florescent green shirt under a black button down shirt (which he didn't really bother to button properly) and some 

ripped black pants and Hiccup was bitting on his nail, nervous.

''It will be alright... we all know the plan'' said Toothless.

Even when Hiccup told his friends about the calls he was getting and the dangers of the party they all agreed to keep an eye on each other and on others to go with 

Hans plan and catch the killer.

It was dangerous, after all they didn't know what would happen if the killer would actually appear at the party but they knew that between the big guys and the strong 

girls and the big brains on the group that nothing would happen to them... or so they hoped.

.

They arrived at Hans' when the party was already blasting off with music. Hiccup had been to one of this drunk-a-tons like Hans would call them and he would admit to 

have fun talking with his friends, not really drinking but just enjoying the music and company.

Right now Hans' place looked really grim. Yeah the lights and the music was still there but the three stories white mansion had something today that made it look eerie 

and dangerous.

They all got inside and Hiccup spotted his group of friends by the food table. Elsa was chatting with Hans who had a beer in his hand, She was wearing a soft blue 

shining dress while Hans had a white button down shirt with red pants, already with a beer in hand.

''Hey!'' said Astrid as she got close to them. ''Hey girl, you look good'' said Hans complimenting her and she shot him a look that said 'Really?' and looked at Elsa. 

''He is on his fourth beer already'' said Elsa with a straight face.

''Where's everyone?'' asked Hiccup with Toothless at his side already eating what he could find on the table. ''I thought we weren't supposed to drink to be alert and 

shit'' he said with his mouth full of food.

Hans rolled his eyes. ''Give me a break! I'm coping with feelings right now!'' he said pointing to the screen door in the living room that led to the backyard. Across 

the door they saw Anna and Kristoff kissing softly under the moonlight (and a lot of neon/ Christmas lights that Hans put on there) 

''Well I'll be damned!'' Said a voice from behind and they all turned around to see Merida with an apple on her hand (well, half an apple since she already started 

eating it) ''It finally happened!'' she said referring to the two outside.

''Looking good Mer.'' Said Astrid referring to Merida's green dress and brown boots. She raised an eyebrow and wiped her hands on the beautiful dress not caring about 

it at all. They laughed and looked outside.

''I thought they would never get together'' Said Elsa smiling warmly at her sister. ''I also thought you were over her'' she said again looking at Hans who took a big 

sip from his beer. ''Bros before hoes, that's the deal'' he said and then he felt a slap on his the back of his head.

''Hoes? don't be mean to your friend!'' said Rapunzel while trying to hit him again on the head but he moved away quickly. She was wearing a pink dress that raised 

above her knees and didn't had any sleeves. Her elegant blonde hair was free right now and fell graciously all the way to her hips.

Flynn was by her side, with a white shirt and green vest with brown pants, he laughed a little and held his girlfriend's hands ''Calm down, bae. No need to give him a 

concussion'' he said and then his face fell to a grim.

''So... anything suspicious yet?'' asked Flynn looking over the people at the party. The place was filled with students, drinking, dancing, making out... typical trash 

teenager things.

''Nothing...'' Said Elsa checking the whole place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary just the same Hans party like many before. ''Maybe he won't show up?'' Said 

Rapunzel with a little tone of hope on her voice and then Hiccup's phone buzzed.

''He is here...'' He said and showed everyone the text he just got. It was the ghost emoticon from an unknown number. ''Are we sure is him?'' asked Merida looking at 

the screen and scanning the room to look for someone using the phone.

''It has to be'' Said Hiccup.

''It has to be what?'' Asked a voice behind him and he turned around to see a blue set of eyes and a pearly white smile in front of him. ''Jack!'' he said with more 

excitement on his voice that he planned.

''Jack?'' asked the curious voice of Rapunzel behind him and he instantly regretted being around his friends.

''Well, well, well if it isn't the famous romeo himself!'' said Hans slurring a little bit from his drunkenness. He got close to Jack and locked his arm around him. 

Flynn walked towards him as well and did the same. ''So we finally meet one of Hiccup's boy-toys!'' he said laughing.

''Stop that...'' Hiccup said unamused hoping that Jack understood they were just joking.

It seemed like he did when he looked at Hiccup with a fake put. ''So you're just playing with my heart?'' he asked and Hiccup face palmed himself softly with a 

chuckle. ''Gods, don't encourage them'' he said.

They heard the screen door opening and inside came Kristoff and Anna. ''Well hey there, lovebirds!'' said Astrid and they both blushed and held hands. ''H-Hi!'' said 

Anna excitedly. She was wearing her head on a messy bun and had a purple party dress. Kristoff had a white long sleeve and grey pants. ''S-so who is this?'' asked 

Kristoff trying to wear off the attention they were having and Hiccup decided to cut them some slack.

He looked at Jack ''Okay, Jack this are my friends. Astrid, Merida, Hans, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Flynn and of course you know Toothless over there'' He said 

pointing at everyone, They all said Hi to him except Toothless who was eating food in silence glaring at Jack. ''Everyone this is Jack, he is my... um...''

Hiccup realized he didn't know where they were standing right now. ''Well, we are going to figure that out soon?'' asked Jack smiling and Hiccup nodded. ''Yeah, that 

thing!''

''So, tell me Jack, what do you look in out little friend right there?'' Said Hans leaning on Jack for support. Hiccup glared at him ''Stop it...'' he said warningly. 

''What?! I want to know what he sees in our token gay fish-bone!'' he said and Elsa sigh could be heard even above the loud music.

''Okay, why don't you two go around somewhere while I take care of Mr. drunkard over here'' she said taking Hiccup and Jack by their hands and pushing them away 

towards the crowd.

Toothless let the food down and tried to follow them''B-but wait what about-'' he didn't finish, he felt someone strong grabbing him and he turned to look at Flynn and 

Kristoff holding him by the arms. ''It's alright, we'll take guard'' said Flynn meanwhile Kristoff got close to his ear. ''Don'r ruin this for him, man. He's been 

alone for too long'' he said and Toothless scowled as he watched them disappear in the crowd while Elsa took the stairs taking a dizzy Hans with her.

-

The second floor of the mansion had several bedrooms, bathrooms and a huge gaming room packed with video-games, a billiard table, a minibar and several seats and a huge 

couch. It was in that particular couch where Elsa dropped Hans and put her hands on her hips.

''You are unbelievable! Look at you, are you already drunk?'' She said going to the minibar and picking a bottle of water from it. She gave it to Hans who started to 

drink slowly. ''Sorry, ma'am'' He said sarcastically. ''Listen, what you did was good, you backed down for your friend but you don't need to get drunk just because the 

girl you had a crush on is not into you anymore!'' She said and Hans looked at her and sighed. ''I know, I know... So wanna get to it?'' he said raising an eyebrow and 

looking at her up and down.

''You are disgusting, stupid and simply a jerk. I would rather rip out my own uterus with a toothpick before letting you touch me. I will get you something to sober 

down a bit and then we will forget you even said that'' She said in one go and Hans reminded himself why she was called the ice queen.

He lay on the couch and closed his eyes as she left and closed the door behind them.

Both unaware of the masked figure that was hiding behind the door and now was facing towards Hans.

.

''So you want to dance or something?'' asked Jack ''I'm not very much of a dancer, maybe we can just walk for a little bit?'' said Hiccup pointing towards the stairs 

and Jack agreed to it.

''Wow this guy really has a lot of space in here'' Said Jack looking around the place. They walked around the long hallways and Jack took notice of the pictures and 

team banners on the walls. ''And a lot of school spirit as well'' ''Yeah, Hans is big on his team, he has like twelve brothers all football stars'' he said. 

''Holy shit! twelve?'' Asked Jack surprised and Hiccup laughed. ''Yeah that's what the big house is for!'' he said.

There was aloud noise.

Like the bass of the speakers that had the loud music around the house going suddenly stopped and then the lights all died down.

''J-Jack?!'' ''I got you!''

Jack was holding his hand. Hiccup quickly reached for his phone to turn on the flashlight.

When he did he heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. He almost missed it because when the lights went off a lots of sounds from downstairs could be heard, 

disappointing yells from the people but Hiccup was able to hear it and recognized the scream ''Elsa?!'' he asked and let go of Jack's hand to run after the sound, he 

still followed close behind. He recognized the voice and from where it was coming.

He opened the door of the gaming room and used his light to shine inside the room and saw Elsa punching a very drunk Hans who was laughing on the couch trying to 

defend himself. ''Touch my butt again and I will end you!'' she yelled.

Hiccup and Jack both sighed in relief. ''Well he is gross but at least he is not dangerous'' Said Hiccup and Elsa looked at him. ''Good! now you can take care of him 

because I am sick of his bullshit!'' she said. 

''I will get someone to help us with him'' Said Jack and took out his own cellphone to use the flashlight. ''Be right back'' he said and winked to Hiccup.

''Are you okay?'' asked Hiccup at Elsa who nodded. ''I'm alright, he is an idiot but I'll live

The lights came back on, and they all sighed in relief. ''Is it raining?'' Asked Hiccup looking at the window across the room, the first few drops of rain started to 

fall from the sky towards the window.

For some reason Hiccup stared at the window for a few seconds and then noticed something. There was a bulge in the curtains.

And then the curtains flied away revealing a person dressed in black, wearing a white mask with hollow eyes and a hollow mouth that seemed to be screaming in terror. 

Elsa screamed and Hiccup quickly ran towards them from his place at the door. He pulled Hans out of the couch and pulled Elsa to push them towards the door. ''Run!'' 

he said.

Hiccup turned around just in time to see a metal object dashing towards him, he managed to lean back quickly to avoid the knife that was swinging near his face. He 

dodged again and again. ''Hiccup!'' yelled Elsa and the person looked at them. ''Run!'' Yelled Hiccup again and Elsa took Hans hand who was still dizzy and confused 

and ran away towards the hallway.

The masked man followed them and Hiccup went running after him.

There's nothing more important for Hiccup than his friends, his life would be meaningless without them to support him and love him, that's why he was running after a 

murderer who was targeting his friends.

Elsa and Hans stumbled along the long hallway of doors. ''Come on, Hans! you got to help me out here!'' she grunted trying to support him, he tried to use his weak 

legs to run with her but they didn't seemed to respond. It occurred to him right there that maybe what he drunk wasn't beer at all.  
Then the masked man was able to catch to them, he quickly took Elsa by the hair, pulling her out of Hans. She screamed in pain and fear as she saw the blade in the 

masked man's hand.

Hiccup ran towards him, he knew he wasn't strong enough for him to take the knife out of his hand but he had to do something. Without thinking it twice, Hiccup charged 

towards the killer with his whole body and knocked him against a wall, both falling down to the ground.

Elsa fell to the ground and scrambled backwards towards Hans and tried again to to lift him up. Hans got up while the killer searched for the knife he dropped when 

Hiccup knocked him over. Hiccup saw the knife near his feet and kicked it far away, the knife slid under a nearby bookshelf and disappear in the shadows.  
The killer noticed it and got up from the ground, he quickly got over to where Hiccup was while Hiccup tried to crawl far away and then he got kicked in the stomach, 

really hard.

''Hiccup!'' Yelled Elsa while he rolled around the floor in pain, the killer directed his attention towards Elsa and Hans and walked towards them... then he stopped.

He looked to his side, to the wall and quickly ripped off a long banner made of fabric that said 'Team Spirit!' and ran towards them. He pushed Elsa to the side and 

she hit her head against the wall making her feel disoriented but she was able to see as the killer used the banner against Hans.  
Hans was face down trying to get to his feet when he felt something wrapping up around his neck.

The killer was pulling the banner, choking Hans until he was already red, Hans was gasping for air, trying to hold onto what he could but he could feel the blood 

pulsing around his head, his veins were visible and pulsing hard and he was trying to do something but he was way too week to even try. ''H-Hans...'' Whispered Elsa 

trying to hold onto her consciousness and stay awake to do something but the whole world was spinning for her.

''Get the fuck away from him!'' Yelled Hiccup from behind the killer and using a long floor lamp that was on the hallway, he smacked the killer in the head. The killer 

fell to the ground and Hiccup rushed towards Hans who was coughing violently and gasping for air. ''Help!'' Yelled Hiccup and he could hear footsteps coming nearby. 

The killer got up and smashed a window with his elbow.

''Hiccup!'' yelled Toothless from the group that came around the corner of the hallway, he was rushing towards them with Astrid, Flynn and Rapunzel close behind and 

the masked man got out of the smashed window.

''Hiccup, Hiccup. Are you alright?'' Toothless took Hiccup's face on his hands and kneeled besides him. ''E-Elsa and Hans they need help'' he said as the rest of the 

group went towards them.

Flynn looked out of the window only to be greeted by the empty darkness and a moving oak tree that was close the rooftop of the first floor. ''He is gone...'' he said 

as he tried to get close to Hans and help him breathe. Astrid and Rapunzel each helped Elsa get up.

''H-he tried to... he tried to'' Hiccup was breathing hard and almost crying when Toothless held him in his arms. ''You're okay now, you're alright'' he kept saying 

rocking him gently side to side. ''I' with you now'' Hiccup held onto his friend like he might go away but he didn't he was right there and he was safe now.

''Hiccup?'' asked a voice at the end of the hallway and they all turned around to see Jack, Anna and Kristoff. ''Elsa!'' yelled Anna and ran towards her sister. ''I'm 

calling 911'' said Kristoff getting close to them and Jack ran by Hiccup's side.

''What happened?'' he asked looking at Toothless. ''He was attacked... where the fuck were you?'' asked Toothless with suspicion on his voice. ''It's not his fault.'' 

Said Hiccup breathing more calmly. Kristoff ended the call and looked at them ''He was getting us to help him with Hans, he said he was too drunk or something'' he 

said and Toothless relaxed a little bit.

''Are you okay?'' asked Jack with worry on his face, Hiccup smiled at him. ''I am now'' he said and Jack managed to smile back.

.

The ambulance took Hans to the hospital, apparently he had been dozed with something and that's why his body wasn't working properly.

The police arrived and question them for a while, Hiccup's father asked over and over what happened, he was glad Hiccup was safe but was a little mad that he put 

himself in such a high risk. ''So what should've I done?! let them die?!'' Asked Hiccup snapping a little bit at him and he put his arms on his shoulders. ''Of course 

not, but next time you must ask for help, understand that you and your mother are everything for me, I don't want you to hurt yourself'' he said and Hiccup nodded 

lowering his head. ''I needed to do something...''

''Sheriff? we need you around here?'' asked an officer and Stoic sighed. ''Wait for me here'' He said and he leaned against his father's patrol vehicle. He saw 

Toothless coming near him and they smiled at each other. ''Hey slugger, you alright?'' Asked Toothless, ruffling his hair and Hiccup sighed. ''I'm still shaking from 

all that... how is everyone doing?'' he asked looking at his friends in the distance getting interrogated along with the bunch of students at the party. ''Well, Hans 

went to the hospital I think his parents will arrive soon to see him. Rapunzel is crying as usual, Flynn is trying to calm her down, Elsa got wrapped up and is going 

to the hospital for a check up along with Anna and Kristoff, Astrid is trying to contact her parents and as for your boy he is getting asked questions over there'' he 

said and pointed towards Jack who was talking to a police officer. He smiled at the sight of him.

''What about Merida?'' asked Hiccup looking around for her. ''What was that?'' asked Toothless not really paying attention. ''What about Merida? where is she?'' Hiccup 

asked again stretching his neck a little bit to search for her. ''I... I actually don't know'' Said Toothless also stretching to search for her.

A bad feeling invaded Hiccup. ''H-Hey Jack, where was Merida when you guys found me?'' He asked and Toothless opened his eyes in surprise. ''I- I don't know, the last 

thing I know is that she went outside to breath fresh air before the guys and I went to find you upstairs''

Hiccup's phone buzzed and he quickly picked up already knowing who it was.

''Hello Henrik!'' said the voice. ''What do you want?'' Hiccup said and Toothless got close to the phone to listen as well. ''You actually got away, I'm proud of it 

but I was sad that I wasn't able to slice your throat. So I had to do with a consolation prize'' The voice said and he could hear something rumbling in the back. ''W-

what?'' Asked Hiccup wondering what he meant... but somehow he already knew what happened. ''I have your friend right here with me, I always had a thing for 

redheads.''

''Listen you bastard, don't you dare hurt her'' Said Hiccup with a harsh voice. ''If you want her back you will have to solve a little mystery for me. You already seem 

to recognize the mask I'm wearing but can't quite placed it right? I want you to figure out what it is. Here is a clue for the location of your friend. 'Team Spirit' 

Solve the mystery of the mask and I will give you another clue about her location'' The killer said and both Hiccup and Toothless felt the blood drain from their 

faces. ''Let her go'' Said Toothless threatening. ''Oh, one of your boy-toys is listening, good, he and your friends will help you figure out. You have three hours or 

the bitch gets it and if you're thinking about telling anything to your daddy then don't. I will find out and kill her'' 

The voice hung up.

A text then appeared on his screen he looked over his friends in the distance and he noticed they all got texts as well, Toothless got his own phone out and they both 

opened the text message at the same time.

-Call the attention and the bitch dies. Ask Hiccup for directions-   
said the text and under it was a picture of Merida unconscious in what seemed to be the trunk of a car, her head bleeding and the thick red liquid spreading across her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN NO COPRSES?!  
> Don't worry guys I will get you one next time :D
> 
> so I hope you are liking this, I'm sick rn but i couldn't stop writing so I hope ppl are liking it a lot.  
> Also I hope you guys write me comments! i like reading them XD 
> 
> so yeah until next time guys hugs and kisses!


	3. School Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay kay new chapter and new body :D I hope you guys enjoy this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things first, the plot starts to tick and there's a couple of things i will like to make clear first:  
> I have no idea how gasoline works XD i made the scene you will see here for the drama but i dont know if that would actually work in real life. I also don't know about the electricity thing that you will read in this chapter but it was cool to add lol. I write drama and murders not facts ppl! 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

It was by pure chance that Merida had the need to take a breath of fresh air after Hiccup left with Jack. It was by pure chance that she decided to walk around the outside of the house for a few moments trying to find anything suspicious. It was also by chance that when the killer escaped from the window he found Merida looking at a window into the garage, took a rock and smashed it against her head to knock her unconscious.

Merida didn't even felt anything but one thing was for sure.

All those doubts, all those feelings of disbelief she had when people told her two of her best friends died and they had been brutally killed, even when she saw the video she couldn't believe it but now she had to.

She had to because she woke up on a closed space, she had been tied down by her hands and feet, her head was throbbing and she could feel blood coming out of it. She whimpered scared and tried to look around for something to free herself.

She knew it was futile to scream, her mouth was covered with duct tape, she had to find something to get out and run.  
Run? but where?!  
Anywhere! it didn't mattered, she had to run away quickly.

'OK Mer, first figure out where you are'' she thought to herself, her thoughts all scrambling around with the pain she was feeling in her head but she looked around the darkness of the space she was in and heard a rumbling sound, the could feel the place vibrate and she realized she was on a vehicle.

'A trunk!' She thought. 'Okay, now I need to find something to untie this damn rope. Calm down, you're doing great, breathe, you can do this' she thought looking around, her heartbeat was going a mile for hour but she tried to look around for something to help her.

she grasped something with her hands, she touched it over and over. 'Yes! a screwdriver' she thought, even with her hands on her back she could feel it and she could try to use it to cut trough the rope.

'Come on, let's do it' she started, moving the edge of it up and down, thankfully the object was flat so it had a sharp enough edge to help her cut through. 'You're doing fine, come on, don't lose your head, you can do this, just concentrate on one part and the rest will come out by itself' she thought just as she felt it tear apart and she started to undo the rope on her hands. 'Yes! there we go now the legs'

She started to reach for the ropes on her legs. 'No, too tight, use the screwdriver' she thought agai and use to screwdriver to loose the knot a little bit nil she was able to take it off. 

'It's bad if I scream right now, I don't know where I am' she thought as she took the tape from her mouth, and it was true if she didn't knew where she was she could call the kidnapper attention and that would be bad if she is not in a place around people who could help.

But as soon as she was thinking that the car came to a stop. With the engine off she could now hear the rain falling outside. 'Okay, Merida. It's time to be brave' she said to herself as she grasped the screwdriver with both hands.

As soon as the trunk opened she launched herself against the person who opened it.

Merida had only a second to register on her brain the form of the person dressed in black with a horrible white mask because she was already stabbing the screwdriver against the person's shoulder.

She knew this was only a distraction, so she stumbled out of the trunk, slightly dizzy maybe from the adrenaline, the blood loss or the pain on her head. Whatever it was it didn't help her much specially after she tripped on the mud on the ground.

''Fuck!'' she yelled as the person groaned in pain just behind her. She got up and started to run, she realized she was on a muddy path surrounded by trees. She couldn't quite place it right now but it looked familiar, familiar enough for her to try to run away.

She searched for something that would help her realize where she was while she kept running and then she heard the footsteps coming closer. The unknown person was already coming after her.

She kept running but the floor was slippery and her head didn't help, she was scrambling around, tripping from time to time but then, a light.

She saw a light at a short distance and then she knew where she was. She knew the building and she knew that probably someone inside would be able to help her.

But as soon as she was able to realize that fact, she got knocked to the ground by the masked man who tackled her down. She turned around looking up at him and trying to break free but she only lifted a fist.

She screamed but it was too late, just like that, darkness again.

-

Chapter 3: School Horrors.

For Henrik H. Haddock there was nothing more important than his friends and family. He loved them and cherrish them like no other, even if they would make fun of him from time to time or won't be the most amazing kind of people around he still loved them and would die if something happened to them.

That's why he felt so horrible when Ariel and Eric died, that's why he was feeling a crippling fear right now that he knew that another one of his friends was in danger.

 

All the friends that still remained at the scene got close to him, fear on their eyes but they kept quiet trying not to call any attention.

''H-Hic.'' Said Astrid on a harsh whisper. ''What are we going to do?'' she asked and Hiccup looked at her opening his mouth and closing it over and over again. He didn't knew what to say.

''W-we can't tell the police, he is going to kill her'' Said Flynn. Toothless looked around. ''Okay, it seems only we got the text, so this person want us to figure out where the mask comes from... anyone got any ideas?'' he said and they all looked at each other.

''T-to be honest, I also find it quite familiar but I can't place it'' said Rapunzel thinking it over. Hiccup's phone started to buzz and he sighed in relief when he saw it was Anna calling.

''Hello?'' he asked. ''Hiccup what was that?! is she okay? where is she?!'' she said trying to keep her voice down but the fear was already setting in. ''Listen, we don't know where she is but we are going to find it. Just don't tell anyone who didn't got the text that includes the police, we don't know how this psycho will react'' he said trying to keep calm but inside he was trying to scream.

''But that is crazy!'' she said almost screaming and then he hear a small rumbling sound. ''Hey, Hiccup this is Kristoff, we are at the hospital, don't worry we will let you know if we can figure out something about the mask, in the meanwhile I think it's best if we remain here with Elsa and Hans'' said Kristoff through the phone. ''Alright, thanks. We will let you know what we can find out''

Hiccup hung up and stared at his friends. ''Okay, so now what?'' Asked Flynn. ''Okay, so let's go through what we know so far'' Said Hiccup putting his fist on his chin on a thoughtful way.

''But we don't know anything about whats going on or the killer'' Said Rapunzel growing more desperate by the second. Astrid face suddenly lit up. ''That's it! we need to think about the killer, he wants us to figure out where his mask came from so let's not think about anything else and focus on the killer'' She said.

''Well, at first I though he wore the mask because he wanted to cause some shocking factor but now he is asking us where does it come from and I must admit it looks familiar but I don't know why'' Said Flynn holding his head trying to think. ''Same with me, to be honest I didn't want to think about it but it does seem familiar'' Said Rapunzel and Astrid agreed as well.

''How so? I mean I haven't seen that mask ever in my life and it doesn't even seem familiar to me. Why is it familiar to all of you except for me?'' asked Toothless and they all looked at him. ''Are you serious? you don't get a familiar feeling from it?'' Asked Hiccup to Toothless who denied with his head.

''Wait a second'' said Hiccup with a weird feeling inside and took his phone to call Kristoff.

Kristoff answered almost immediately. ''Yes? Did you found something already?'' he asked quickly . ''Not yet, I need to ask you something. The mask, does it look familiar to you, like do you get a feeling that you've seen it before?'' Asked Hiccup and Kristoff hummed thinking about it. ''Not really, Hic. Why?'' he said and Hiccup knew he was onto something now. ''Got you, you see the only people that don't recognize this mask are Toothless and you and the only thing that you guys have in common about that is that we didn't met you until a couple years ago. The mask must be something we all saw before we met you two. Ask Anna, Elsa and Hans about it if you can to see if they can think about something'' Said Hiccup and Kristoff agreed to it.

''H-How did you figure that out?'' Asked Flynn when Hiccup hung up the phone. ''Toothless, we met him a couple years ago when he moved to town and Kristoff was a exchange student who managed to stay here, we also met him just a couple years ago. They don't recognize the mask so it must be something we all saw before they move here'' He said quickly.

''You say that, but when Toothless moved here we were like twelve years old!'' Said Astrid. ''That's a huge gap, it must be something we all saw before we were twelve'' Said Rapunzel thinking.

''What I'm wondering is that if this ever happened before?'' Asked Toothless like if he was talking to himself but it seemed to click with everyone. ''That's it! maybe this happened before, if something like this happened before but we were too young to remember there might be a record of it'' Said Flynn smiling. ''The library has records for everything that has ever happen in town'' Said Rapunzel. ''So what are we waiting for? let's go'' Said Astrid and Flynn agreed. ''Yeah, we can take my car let's go''

''It's better if we take at least two, Hiccup ride with me, I will text the ones at the hospital to tell them what is going on'' said Toothless taking Hiccup's hand and dragging him towards his truck. ''We will meet you there, try to not raise any suspicions'' Said Hiccup before Toothless took him away and the rest of the group went together. Hiccup took one last glance at Jack who was still talking to a police officer. He didn't got a text so that means he wasn't targeted as well right? that was good, at least he knows Jack was going to be safe.

They got to the truck, Toothless was finishing texting the ones at the hospital when he started the beaten down machine and just like that they were on the road. The drizzling rain from before was becoming a downpour as they drove through the streets of the town. Hiccup couldn't say anything he just kept thinking about the mask over and over again, trying to place it and then he held the side of his head hard as he felt a sharp pain coming to him, like his head was getting stabbed by a knife.

''Damn it!'' he said and Toothless slowed down. ''Another pain? you haven't got those for a while'' Toothless said stretching a hand to rub his friend's back. ''Do you want me to stop?'' he asked but Hiccup said no. ''I'm alright, don't worry. This happens every single time I try to remember something important'' He said holding his head and reaching for some aspiring inside the pockets of his pants. ''I always carry these with me anyways. Do you have any water?'' asked Hiccup and Toothless handed him a bottle of water he had hidden under the seat. Hiccup ignored the fact that maybe that water bottle has been there for quite some time and took his medicine.

''Better?'' Asked Toothless raising an eyebrow and Hiccup nodded. ''It will be in a second. Let's just hurry''

.

By the time they reached the library the first of the three hours had already passed. They got off the truck, their friends were already there and they walked towards the entrance just to find it was locked.

''Of course it was going to be locked!'' Said Flynn and Astrid pushed him away. ''I got this'' she said and took a metal case from her pocket and from there took what it look like two metal needles. ''Are those lock picks, where did you learn how to do this?'' asked Rapunzel surprised. ''Chill, Punzie, I'm not about to tell you all of my secrets'' Astrid said and they all shared a common look of amazement mixed with weirdness.

With a small 'click' sound the doors opened and they all went inside. ''Don't turn on the lights, someone might see us'' Said Flynn closing the doors.

''I can't believe of all the amazing places we could sneak into we have to sneak into the library'' Said Toothless and Hiccup smacked him in the head. ''Concentrate, we're not here to play'' he said and they all light up their flashlights on their phones to search for the records.

.

''For the millionth time, Kristoff, I do not remember that mask! yeah it looks familiar but I can't remember it'' Said Elsa holding her head which still hurt from the attack.

They were at the hospital, Elsa told the doctors she was fine so they allowed her to walk to see her friend Hans who was sleeping at the time on the private room his parents payed for. Kristoff and Anna were there trying to place the mask. ''Maybe Hans can remember something but we just have to wait until he wakes up'' Said Anna and Elsa looked at her with anger. ''And in the meanwhile we just wait until they kill Merida right?'' she said.

''Okay but then let's think about it! the second hour is almost over and if we don't figure out where the hell that mask comes from then it will be all over for her!'' Said Anna loudly and Kristoff tried to hush her, he was glad they were at a private room where nobody could listen to them because that would also en on Merida's demise.

''L-let me see the mask'' said a hoarse voice behind them and they all looked at Hans with his eyes barley open. ''H-Hans!'' said Elsa and got near him.

''Let me see the mask'' said Hans again, his voice was strained, probably a product from the choking he suffer from the killer. Kristoff quickly went to the gallery on his phone and looked for the video of Ariel and Eric where the mask could be seen.

''Here it is, I didn't delete it because I thought it would be useful'' he said as he showed the mask to Hans and Hans looked at it with a bit of fear and sighed. ''Yup, that's a Pitch Black mask'' he said.

Both girls in the room looked at him surprised, like something clicked on their minds and got them scared. ''Gotcha'' said Kristoff and started to tap his phone to text Hiccup. ''W-wait! what are you doing?'' asked Elsa. ''Texting Hiccup, it's Pitch Black right?'' he asked while keeping texting.

Anna quickly tried to take the phone ''Wait, Kristoff!'' but Kristoff had already sent the text. ''What?! what's wrong with it, it's the right answer right?'' he asked and the girls looked at each other with worry. Hans put a hand on his forehead and whispered a curse with regret. ''Fuck'' he said in his harsh pained voice.

''Guys... who is Pitch Black?'' Asked Kristoff and once again they all looked at each other with worry.

.

''There's nothing in here!'' Said Flynn looking at the newspapers that were thrown all around them. ''The second hour is over and we have nothing, not a single news about a serial killer on Dream Lake. ''There's nothing on the internet as well, you would think this would be easier with Google but it's not!'' said Astrid looking at her phone.

Then Hiccup's phone buzzed and they all feared it was a message from the killer. ''It's Kristoff'' he said and they all sighed in relief. ''They found out what it is!'' he said excited and they all got up from where they were to go near Hiccup.

''It's a Pitch Black mask...'' Said Hiccup with a thoughtful face. ''Why does that... sounds familiar'' he said and then another sharp pain to the side of his head made him drop his phone to the ground. ''Hiccup!'' Toothless was already by his side trying to support him. ''I'm okay, I'm okay.'' he said and looked at his friends.

''Does Pitch Black sounds familiar to you guys?'' He asked but they just looked at each other. ''N-no?'' said Rapunzel avoiding his eyes. ''L-look are they sure it's... that?'' asked Flynn with worry on his face and Astrid just looked away without saying anything.

''Why are you acting so shady all of the sudden?'' asked Toothless but nobody answer. ''Whatever let's check the records, we were looking for serial murders, now search for anything that had the name Pitch Black on it'' Said Toothless and they all went to work in silence, Hiccup reached for his phone and opened his texts. He went towards the conversation with the unknown number, the killer.

-It's a Pitch Black mask-

after a few seconds a reply came.

-Not good enough, give me the real name of Pitch-

''The real name?'' Asked Toothless looking at the phone and he googled the name in his own phone. ''Found it!''

''I have something here as well'' said Astrid on a monotone voice, Hiccup knew that was the voice she used when she was trying to hid something but didn't question it.

He first took Toothless' phone in his hands and started to read. ''According to this, Pitch Black was the nickname of Peter Black, an evil man who was found guilty for the murder of.... well the name is deleted from this but apparently this man was a murderer and a pedophile and was fried on the electric chair and... that's the only information google has on him?'' asked Hiccup searching for more but it seemed everything about it has been deleted or sealed. 

He then took the newspaper on Astrid's hands and started to read ''Pitch Black is dead!'' he said as he read the headline. ''Peter Black, who was found guilty for the murder of... again the name is missing here'' Said Hiccup looking at a hole in the old newspaper. He looked at his friends and they all looked away from him. He was going to ask what was going on but he knew that it wasn't the time. ''Here it is! It says he was sentenced to death on the electric chair but apparently there was a huge storm that night, as a lighting hit a nearby electrical post and caused a power break for the whole town, at the same time that the executioner pulled the lever and the excess of electricity caused by the lighting at the exact same moment caused Peter's eyes to explode out of their sockets. The only picture they could take of it was this'' Hiccup said and showed them a picture on the old newspaper.

The picture featured a pale man with a long face, dead on the electric chair, his mouth hung open, just a couple of hollow holes where his eyes were supposed to be and even in the darkness of the room the picture was taken at you could see blood coming out of those hollow sockets. 

It looked almost exactly like the mask.

Hiccup swallowed hard and took his phone to text.

-His name was Peter Black, he was sentenced to death on the electric chair-

A minute later the reply came.

-What is her favorite place?-

''What?'' asked Astrid looking at the screen. ''It's the clue! he said if we solved it then he would give us a clue about Merida's location'' Said Hiccup and searched for another text. ''Okay, so the first clue was School Spirit and the second is, What is her favorite place? he is obviously talking about Merida so what does those things have in commong?'' Said Hiccup thoughtfully and Astrid was already running towards the door.

''The Soccer field! let's go!'' she said and they all followed her close behind.

.

The rain from before became a storm.

She opened her eyes to see grass under her, she was tied, again. She lifted her head but she could only see grass all around her, the darkness in the distance and the water falling from the sky making her clothes, her hair, everything wet. She was cold and tied down, blood still coming out from her head, she didn't knew where she was and her face hurt, she couldn't see too well from an eye, probably because she had been punched in the face and it was swollen... but then.

Lights.

The lights started to shine from above and finally she realized where she was.

Before, when the masked man punched her. She realized she was near the school, just outside the soccer field where she played with her team, now she was here, in the middle of it, she realized she was tied to what it seemed to be a pole, she looked like a witch about to be burned at the stake.

She looked around to see if someone could help her and saw lights inside the school building, She realized her mouth wasn't covered with anything like before and she screamed. ''Help! help me please!'' She yelled and kept yelling asking for help, her voice breaking from time to time because of the cold and the pain on her head and face.

The moment she gasped for air, tired of screaming, it was when she realized the smell around her.

The smell of gasoline.

.

''Why do you think everyone was acting so weird?'' asked Toothless driving as fast as he could through the streets, the rain made it difficult to see but they had to get there, they only had thirty minutes left to find Merida. Hiccup was about to answer but his phone started to ring again. ''Hold on.'' he said and picked up the call. ''Yeah?...no dad I'm with Toothless I told you this an hour ago, stop calling!.... I can't tell you!... because one of my friends is in danger i need to go!'' He hung up.

''He is worried about you'' Said Toothless and Hiccup nodded. ''I know but if he gets involved then Merida will die'' He said with a sight and looked at the mirror. ''To be honest I don't know what is wrong with them, they act like they're hiding something... fuck I wish I didn't had my problem''

''Hey, It's not your fault Hic, we can ask them later okay? but for now get ready because we are here.'' Toothless parked the truck just in front of the soccer field and they got off the vehicle, getting hit by the cold rain they ran towards the field the others getting down the other car and ran close behind them.

''Oh lord, is that...'' Rapunzel pointed towards the illuminated field and they all saw Merida tied to a metal post in the middle of the field. She spotted them as well and yelled.

''Hiccup! Hiccup, help! there's gasoline! there's fucking gasoline all over me'' She yelled and as if he was waiting for that, from the side of the field the masked man appeared with a torch.

Hiccup looked at the hollowed eyes as he put the torch near the ground and a fire started to spread slowly towards Merida.

''Mer!'' Yelled Astrid and they all ran towards her. The masked man disappeared to the shadows out of the field as they reached her. The fire spreading around and getting close to them. They tried to untie her quickly but the knot was too tight.

''Astrid the lock picks!'' Yelled Hiccup and she quickly got them out and started to stab them against the rope near the knot, just a couple of stabs and it came off. They quickly pulled her out of the post and stumbled as far away as they could but tripped to the ground.

Hiccup turned around to see the post catch on fire and he sighed. ''Mer, are you alright?'' he asked and she nodded ''Fuck, that son of a bitch can pack a punch'' she said Rubbing her eye and Rapunzel hugged her. ''I'm so glad we were able to get to you in time'' she said.

Flynn was already on his feet and on his phone. ''Yeah, that's right the soccer field near the high school, you come here you will see the fire'' he hung up and looked at them. ''Now we can call the police'' he said and offered a hand to Merida who took it to get up.

They all hugged her friend happily, getting soaked by the rain, they didn't care they were safe now.

Or so they thought.

Suddenly the lights of the soccer field turned off and a couple of bright lights shone upon them at the other side of the field, right where they left the cars.

They could see Toothless' truck shining its lights at them and the engine roaring. They all looked at Toothless and he looked at them back. ''The fuck are you all looking at me for?! I am not driving that! I'm right here!'' He said and pointed to the school. ''Run!'' he said and they all started to run, Flynn took Merida's and Rapunzel hands and ran towards the school as Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless followed close behind.

The truck started to go after them, crossing the field. They went towards the school, getting close to one of the entrances but it was locked. ''Let me at it!'' said Merida and turned around to kick the door right in the middle, opening it by the sole force of her leg muscles. ''I always wanted to do that'' she said smiling, Flynn whistled in admiration and they all pulled her into the school just as the truck stopped almost crashing into the door.

They ran and ran until they reached the end of the hallway of the dark school and heard the door of the car closing a second later they could see the masked man coming inside the door, walking towards them.

''Y-you think we can take him?'' asked Flynn as they walked backwards until their backs pressed the end of hallway. The killer walking almost at the middle of it. ''I think I can take him!'' Said Toothless cracking his fingers in a fist.

Then the killer took a long machete out of his coat and they all looked at Toothless. ''Are you fucking crazy? he has a machete!'' Yelled Astrid at him. ''I don't care, I will fuck him up!'' Said Toothless, the killer already on the middle of the hallway swinging the machete around.

His walk became a run and then the killer took another machete out of his coat and Hiccup ran towards the killer. ''You fucking idiot we can't beat him right now!'' he said and pulled a locker to make it fall and then did the same with another, the killer's run slowed down at that and Hiccup looked at them. ''Run!'' he said and they all ran towards another hallway.

Flynn pulled another couple of lockers trying to make obstacles for the killer. ''Hiccup, where to?!'' He asked as he rejoined the group running quickly.

''T-there's another exit just around the corner'' he said and then he crashed into the arms of someone. Hiccup tried to fight and punch but his hands were quickly catch by a couple of strong arms. 

''Whoa there! calm down Hiccup!'' The person said and Hiccup looked up to see Jack. ''Jack, what are you doing here?!'' he asked panting and looked behind him. ''W-we have to go he is here, he is going to get us...''

nothing, they all looked back and there was nothing in there, the masked man was gone. ''W-where is he?'' asked Merida as they stopped and looked behind them, there was only darkness in the hallway, that and the thrown lockers that they used to slow down the killer. 

''Who was here?'' asked Jack looking down at Hiccup. ''The killer! he was chasing us'' ''What are you doing here?'' asked Toothless glaring at Jack. ''I was with the sheriff searching for you guys when they announced that someone was in trouble at the school, so he drove us here'' Said Jack glaring back at him and then looked down ad Hiccup. ''You never told me your dad was so scary'' he said smiling and Hiccup laughed nervously. ''My dad is here?''

''Hiccup!'' yelled a voice at the end of the hallway from where Jack came and Hiccup could see Stoic coming towards them and quickly hugged him tight.

''D-dad! my stomach!'' he said and Stoic let go of him remembering Hiccup's stomach as still swollen from the kick he got from the killer earlier at the party. ''Are you okay?! I told you not to get in more trouble and you run like that?!'' He said and Hiccup quickly pointed to Merida. ''My friend was in trouble!''

Stoic look at Merida and got close to her ''Oh dear, your mom is going to have a field trip with this one'' he said and Merida laughed. ''I'm tougher that I seem, sir'' she said caressing her swollen face a little bit.

''Come on, let's go. The police need to search this place'' said Stoic as he let them towards the exit of the school.

.

''Hans is asleep now'' said Anna entering Elsa's room with Kristoff by her side. Kristoff closed the door and looked around to see if there was somebody near but they were alone. ''Alright listen, if what you guys told me about the mask is true then you need to tell Hiccup, don't leave him out of the loop just because his head is messed up'' He said in a harsh voice and Elsa threw him a gaze just as harsh. ''His head is NOT messed up!'' She said angrily and took a hold of the side of her head that was still throbbing from the attack before.

''Elsa calm down, you need to rest and Kristoff I feel bad about not telling Hiccup but what difference would that make now?'' Asked Anna looking at her boyfriend who sighed. ''Well two people are already dead, and it might be him!'' he said and Elsa looked at him again, but this time she spoke with a calmer voice. ''Pitch Black is already dead, he can't hurt us okay? we make sure that motherfucker fried on that chair and about Hiccup, maybe you're right we need to tell him but let's all think about what's best not only for him but for all of us'' She said and Kristoff started to think about it.

''Let's.... think about it overnight then, talk to the other guys about it and let's see if they agree. All I know is that the longer you guys keep this secret the worse it will be for him'' he said and then took Anna's hand on his own. ''I need to leave but you're staying over with your sister right?'' he asked and Anna nodded. ''Yeah I will stay here, Sven needs you'' she said and he smiled and kissed her on the lips, Elsa rolled her eyes and weaved goodbye as he left.

''Now that you told him, he is part of this.... are you sure you won't regret it?'' asked Elsa and Anna sat down besides her. ''Maybe... I don't know let's just think if we have to tell Hiccup or if we will honor the pact''she said grimly and looked at the empty space of the room, like she was remembering something.

.

''Toothless please just stop it!'' Said Hiccup to his best friend who was laying on his bed, shirt off and only wearing a pair of pajama pants. After the horrible night they had, Toothless' parents allowed him to sleep over at Hiccup's. They figured maybe it was safer for him to stay at a house with a policeman.

''Stop what?! logic?! Hiccup, we were being chased and then out of nowhere the dude appears and saves the day? and they didn't found anything, not the mask nor the machetes, anything.... I'm just saying Jack is suspicious'' He said sitting down. Hiccup didn't even looked at him. ''He was riding the patrol car with my dad, my dad even confirmed it, I don't know why you just can't let it be!'' he said stripping down his pants to put on some pajama pants himself. ''... He just... I don't trust him alright?'' Said Toothless and Hiccup sighed deeply. ''I know but you will have to trust me on this one, he is not a bad guy I can feel it'' he said and took off his shirt.

''Fine, I will trust you on this one...'' Suddenly Toothless got up from the bed and got closer to Hiccup. He looked at him and grazed his fingers over his stomach. ''Does it hurt?'' he asked and Hiccup looked over at the purple bruise round his stomach, the color was spreading to his ribs as well, it seemed painful. ''It's okay, I'm just glad we are all okay'' He said looking up at his friend who looked back at him a little bit sad.

''I'm glad as well'' he said smiling sadly and went back to the bed. Hiccup put on his shirt and went towards his desk to check his phone. ''Nothing yet?'' asked Toothless from the bed. ''No, no texts or calls from the masked man. I hope I don't get any for a while''

Just as he was saying that the phone buzzed indicating a text message and Toothless looked at him but Hiccup smiled at the screen. ''It's from Jack'' he said. Toothless sighed rolling his eyes and dropped on the bed once again.

-Are you okay?- read the text. -I'm alright, how are you?- he wrote back. -Shaken? I don't know what happened was crazy but I'm so glad you're safe.- Hiccup smiled as he read that text and went to turn off the light and went to lay down on the bed with his friend.

''Okay, tell your killer boyfriend that you're going to sleep already'' Said Toothless with a smirk and Hiccup kicked him playfully.

-I'm glad you came to my rescue with my dad, I'm going to sleep now. Talk to you tomorrow?- he wrote and a few moments later he got a text back. -I'm glad to be your knight, cutie. Talk to you tomorrow ;)-

Hiccup blushed and turned his phone off.

He sighed and stared at the blank space of his room. ''Anything on your mind?'' asked Toothless and Hiccup turned on his phone once again. ''Just.... the killer didn't text or called or anything... I feel like he is too quiet... I'm leaving this on just in case''

''So you are expecting calls now?'' Said Toothless a little bit weirded out and Hiccup sighed again. ''It's not that, I just feel like... like he is playing with us''  
.  
It was the dead of the night.... When Hans opened his eyes.

It was the middle of the night when he looked around for his friends or family. Signs of his friends being there were all around the room. Flowers and balloons of get better soon were already there and Hans smiled thinking of Anna and wondered how in the world was she able to find those so late last night.

It did made him feel better though, the fact that she was making him feel better... He really missed on his big shot with her before but it was alright. Kristoff was going to take care of her.

Right there in the middle of the night he thought of Anna and how much he really liked her, how much she smiled and how much he loved that smile... loved.... love? yeah maybe it was love after all but it was over Kristoff had her now and they were going to be happy.

It was one of the few nice things he have ever done. Backing off from Anna for his friend but it was alright he was going to find some way to get over her... maybe that's possible right?

Maybe it was possible to ignore her smile and her beautiful face and her beautiful personality and her sense of humor and everything that made her perfect.

Yeah.... It was one of the few nice things he have ever done... and as he heard the sound of the door opening he realized it was probably the last nice thing he would be able to do.

The masked man entered the room, with a blade in his hand, he walked quickly towards him and even when Hans tried to scream the voice only came out harsh and broken.

He was stabbed once, twice, three times, four times, five, six, seven, eight.... he lost count, by the time it was over his stomach was already numb from the pain and the shock....

-

The next morning everyone were meeting at Elsa's hospital room, they were all there except for Hiccup and Toothless.

''So we all agree to tell Hiccup right?'' asked Flynn looking at them and they all agreed.

''Alright then let's get to Hans room and tell him'' said Merida who was still covered on wraps from her attack. 

They all walked towards the private room.

.

''You take such a long time to wake up man!'' Said Hiccup to his friend who was still sleepy. Toothless only groaned at him and followed him close behind. 

They were walking through the hallways of the hospital, coming close to Hans room when they heard a loud pitch scream. They looked at each other and ran towards the sound only to find their friends outside Hans' room, their faces pale with expressions of shock and horror.

Hiccup walked quickly towards the and looked inside the room.

 

The place was a bloodbath, the whole room was painted in red with Hans blood, he was laying on the floor of the room, his guts all over the place and Hiccup felt sick.

He couldn't scream he couldn't move... Hans was dead and gone, Hiccup looked at the room like if he was searching for something to tell him what the hell happened and he looked at the wall.

On the wall... with blood there was written the message.

-Tell Hic, and you'll be sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well was that good or what?!  
> :D i hope you do get attach to the characters before i rip them away from you, but if not just keep enjoying this torture!
> 
> also if you guys have any theories about the outcome of this fic let me know cuz i looooove reading theories XD
> 
> keep the comments coming cuz they motivate me to keep writing PLSSSSSSSSS  
> ANY-CHOCOLATE-YOHOO i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time! :D


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I AM LATE IVE BEEN DEALING WITH BULLSHIT ALL AROUND AND I JUST GOT THE INSPIRATION TO KEEP GOING  
> anyways if you like it pls let me know  
> also the killer is already a character that showed up so pay attention and if you know let me know OWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW AS WELL

For a few seconds Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was either that or he just didn't understood what he was seeing... Because it didn't make any sense, they talked a few hours ago right? the smiled a few hours ago right? they were fine they escaped danger so why.... why?

Why was Hans lying on the floor of his private room with blood all over the place, his guts splattered all around and no life on his eyes.

Hiccup could only move after Rapunzel dropped to her knees crying in horror, she looked like she was ready to vomit, Flynn quickly knelled with her and pulled her away from the door. ''Someone help!'' he yelled and immediately they heard the footsteps of the staff coming towards them.

Hiccup felt someone taking him from behind and pull him away from the door, he was backed gently against a wall and he looked up to see Toothless looking at him with a mixture of horror, sadness and worry. 

Hiccup broke down at that instant as the medical staff entered the room all horrified at the scene. ''I-I don't understand'' Mumbled Elsa as the staff pulled her away like the rest of the guys and closed the door. ''I just can't understand... he was fine last night why...'' she kept staring at a blank space on the floor like that was going to answer everything but no answer came.

''That son of a bitch did this!'' said Merida angrily and punched a wall. Astrid quickly went towards her. ''Stop! you're recovering'' she said but she was shaking and pale, fear on her eyes.

''I don't care! Hans is dead and that asshole who was chasing us last night did it!'' She said with rage. 

''What did he meant...'' Asked Toothless holding his best friend on his hands, he looked at everyone who didn't seemed to have heard him and asked again. ''What did he meant with that message?'' he asked them and they all looked at each other.

-Tell Hic, and you'll be sorry- said the bloody message on the wall, Hiccup was trembling a little bit but he managed to stare at everyone with the same question on his eyes.

''Who the hell knows? Hans is dead we don't know what that psycho meant!'' yelled Flynn earning an angry gaze from Toothless.

''It's not only that, back in the library you all looked like you knew something else and-'' Toothless was interrupted by Hiccup who put a hand on his chest. ''Stop, if they say they don't know anything then I trust them''

Once again everyone shared a look and they all turned around when they heard the steps of the police officers coming into the hallway.

''Dad?'' asked Hiccup looking at his father coming into the scene and went towards him, Stoic hugged his son and looked at him. ''Are you okay?'' he asked worried and Hiccup nodded. ''Hans is...'' he looked down and his father sighed.

''Wait how did you came in here so fast?'' Asked Hiccup looking at him and his dad looked at him in the face. ''We received a call at the station telling us what happened'' He said and Hiccup stared at him weirdly.

''A call, from who?''

''We don't know...''

-

Chapter 4.  
Betrayed.

For a police officer, dealing with death and corpses was something normal, for someone who has been on the force for so long as Sheriff Stoic the Vast it was something he definitely had seen before.

But not to this extent.

Because Dream Lake was supposed to be a calm place, after the incidents with Peter Black, everything was supposed to be resolved.

But as he thought about Peter Black and a bad feeling started to creep inside his head. Stoic couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with that incident.

''What do we have'' he asked to the forence, she looked at him and got up from where she was kneeling, near the corpse.

''Victim was 17 years old, he died from the stab wounds you see all over his body, for what I can tell he was gutted after he died'' she said and looked at the message on the wall. 

''The blood in here is most probably his, we will run some tests to see if it is his blood but that should be obvious'' she said and Stoic looked at the message.

It was addressed to his son's friends that was for sure... but tell him about what? what secret were they keeping... if his gut was right and this led to Peter Black then it will all lead back to that incident and all they did to protect Hiccup would be in vain.... No, it must be something else... he hoped it was something else.

''And sheriff, there's something else'' said the woman pulling him out of his thoughts. She knelled to the side of the corpse and lifted Han's right arm.

Before, Hans corpse was placed in a way that it looked like he fell and his right hand ended up under his body but now that they took the time to examine the corpse they could tell that that wasn't the case. Hans hand wasn't under the body. Hans hand wasn't even there anymore.

''Someone cut his hand, we can't find it anywhere'' she said and Stoic grunted displeased. ''What about his phone?'' he asked and the woman denied with her head. ''Couldn't find it either''

He nodded and walked out of the room, he sighed and thought of his son, What was going through his head right now? three of his friends were dead now and he didn't knew what was happening.... and how was it even possible for the killer to go into the room without nobody noticing?

He looked up and he saw a security camera on the corner of the hallway.

He looked at the officers around. ''I want yo guys to find out which nurse was on guard here last night'' he said to two officers and then pointed to another one. ''You, rookie, come with me we need to check the security cameras'' he said to the young man taking notes on his notepad. He looked a little surprised at first but then nodded and followed the sheriff close behind.

.

It had been just a week since Tadashi Hamada started his job as a police officer and even at the academy he thought this was going to be a simple quiet job at a town like Dream Lake, he never expected all of this to happen on his first week at the job.

Three murders.

He was called at the scene of the first two, the two teenagers dead at the garage of the girl's home, it was bloody and awful just like this one right here with this young man guts all over the place. It seemed to him that whoever did this really hated him.

Then again he hadn't seen many murder scenes before and so quick as well.

He thoughts went towards his younger brother, he should be safe at home with their aunt right now, yeah he needed to calm down and carry on his duty, he joined the force because he wanted to do good right? right... right he needs to be braver than this.

They walked towards the security room of the hospital and were weirded out that the security guard wasn't there. ''Isn't he supposed to be here?'' asked Tadashi looking around the small room. He sated at the monitors and they were all turned off.

''We have a problem'' mumbled stoic and Tadashi looked at him. ''There's no tape in here'' he said looking around but there was nothing to be found. ''You think maybe someone took it?'' Asked Tadashi and Stoic mumbled a yes.

''I'm sure of it...'' he said and motioned Tadashi to come where he was kneeling and Tadashi did it. They looked around a corner of the room, just under the desk where the monitors where placed and they saw a message.

Tadashi took out his flashlight and pointed the light to the message and they could read it clearly. -Come to the rooftop-

They stared at each other and walked out of the office.

''This is the Sheriff, requesting backup to the rooftop of the hospital'' Said Stoic to the radio as they quickly went to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

They reached the door and noticed it was half open, they each took their guns out and went against the wall. Then they heard the steps of the several officers coming upstairs, the Sheriff motioned them to stay quiet and they got ready to go out, they didn't knew what they were going to find so they had to be ready.

At the sheriff signal they all went out pointing their guns forward but quickly realized that hey weren't in real danger.

The danger was over... and it wasn't even for them.

On the rooftop there were two corpses. A nurse and a security guard lay dead, the nurse had a wound on her eye and the security guard seemed to had his throat slashed.

''Dear god'' whispered Tadashi as he watched the scene.

''I guess now we know what happened to the missing nurse and guard'' said Stoic lowering his gun and sighed, things were going from bad to worse.

-

''I'm just saying Hiccup! why did your dad had to question them all together without you or me?'' asked Toothless sitting on Hiccup's couch.

It had been several hours after the events of the hospital now, they had been questioned by the police once again but the sheriff asked all of Hiccup's friends except Toothless to stay behind for more questions and since Toothless' car was being repaired after the school incident they were escorted by the police and instructed to stay at Hiccup's house.

''I don't know but if they knew something they would tell me! they are my friends Toothless, our friends after all, so stop'' said Hiccup sitting besides him, Toothless nodded. ''Fine, but if they are hiding something bad I will kick their asses'' he said and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

''I can't see you kicking Kristoff though'' he said and Toothless raised a finger just to drop it again. ''You're right the dude is a mountain'' he said and Hiccup actually chuckled, then his smile dropped.

''I can't believe he is dead...'' Said Hiccup with sadness Toothless put a hand on his shoulder and then they heard a knock on the door.

''Y-Your mom is not supposed to come home yet right?'' Asked Toothless. ''No, and she wouldn't knock'' said Hiccup getting up from the couch.

''Hiccup?'' asked a voice from the other side and Hiccup sighed and went to open the door for Jack.

''Jack...'' he said and Jack quickly went to hug him. ''I just heard about it, I'm so sorry'' He said and hugged him tight.

It felt as if all went away for a second, the pain and the sadness, the worry and the fear. When he hugged Jack and he was buried deep on his chest, it seemed to be alright for a second, and Hiccup sighed in relief.

''Thanks, Come on in'' he said and led Jack into his house. Toothless glared at Jack for a second and got out his phone to ignore him. 

''I'm glad to see you too big guy!'' he said smiling and Toothless ignored him just before getting a call on his phone, Toothless looked at his phone a little bit bitterly and picked it up. ''Yeah?.... I'm at Hiccup's, what the hell... the hell you mean you are outside?'' Toothless got up from the couch and walked towards the window, Hiccup looked as well and could see a car parked outside. Toothless sighed deeply and hung up. ''Sorry Hic, it seems like my step douche needs me at home and he is outside to pick me up'' he said apologizing. He then looked at Jack. ''You will stay with him until his parents are home and if something happens to him i will end you, understand?'' he said pointing at Jack. ''Toothless!'' scolded Hiccup but Jack just laughed ''Gotcha but guy, just leave little Hiccy to me'' he said putting an arm around Hiccup who blushed deeply.

Toothless rolled his eyes and waved at Hiccup who waved back a little bit and then he was out of the door.

And now, Hiccup was with Jack, at his home.... Alone.

He felt like his stomach was filling with butterflies, he looked up at him who still had his arm around his shoulders and Jack looked down at him smiling widely and Hiccup felt his face filling up with hot blood like fire, he quickly took a step back and started to mumble and stumble with his words. ''S-so, y-you like to sit down? or something to drink!'' he asked a little too loudly causing another laugh from Jack.

''Water is fine'' he said and Hiccup went (ran) to the kitchen while Jack went to sit down on the couch.

Inside the kitchen he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Jack's visit sure was a nice gesture after what happened, he tried not to fall down into depression while Jack was there so he just filled a glass with cold water from the fridge and went back to the living room.

''Thanks!'' Jack said taking the water and Hiccup sat down on the couch, a little far away from him. After Jack was done with the water and placed the glass on the little coffee table in front of him he looked at Hiccup, his eyes dropped a little bit with something that could only be described as fondness. ''You look cute when you're nervous'' he said and Hiccup felt his face growing red.

''Is that the best you can do?'' he said trying not to look at him and Jack laughed. He then took Hiccup's hands on his own and smiled warmly at him. ''You don't have to be strong with me, okay? I know you're the type that tries to smile when there's something bothering them and that's alright but... but you don't have to be that way with me Hiccup'' Jack said and Hiccup lowered his head silently.

''I know you're hurting, and it's okay, don't force yourself to smile at me when you can't'' Jack said softly and Hiccup was already crying, he leaned over and rested his head on Jack's chest and Jack hugged him softly around his arms. ''It's Okay'' he said over and over while holding him.

''I just don't know who could be so cruel'' Said Hiccup in between sobs. ''Who would want to kill my friends like that, who keeps calling?!'' he said more angry than sad now and Jack rubbed his back, tracing small soothing circles with his fingers. ''I don't know'' he said softly.

And they stood there for a while, Hiccup trying to let all out and Jack listening to him and patiently waiting for him to calm down, after a while Hiccup took a small breath of relief and he looked up at Jack. ''Better?'' asked Jack with a small smile on his lips, Hiccup nodded and without thinking it twice he pressed his lips against Jack's.

It was soft and almost untraceable but that was their first kiss. Jack returned the gesture and pressed his lips further into Hiccup's and after a few seconds they broke apart. Hiccup looked at Jack, his eyes as big and bright as the sun and Jack felt something inside him moving, something good.

''I really like you'' Said Hiccup softly and Jack planted a kiss on his forehead and wiped the little tears that were still resting on Hiccup's cheeks away. ''I really like you too'' he said.

They heard a car coming into the driveway and Hiccup quickly stood up just as his father came into the house. He shot a weird glare at Jack sitting on the couch and looked at the red face of his son.... well let's say the chief knew exactly what was happening.

''D-dad! y-you remember Jack right?'' Hiccup asked and Jack stood up as well. ''Yeah I remember... Where is Toothless?'' asked Stoic putting his coat on the hanger near the door and stretching a little before fully coming into the house. ''He had to leave and Jack was here so he stayed... you know for that whole thing about protection in numbers and stuff'' Hiccup said rapidly and his dad nodded.

''I see'' He said and looked at Jack for a moment before sighing. ''You're free to stay for dinner, son. We just have to wait for my wife to come home from the shop'' he said and Jack looked at Hiccup like if he was asking if it was okay and Hiccup smiled a little bit. ''Well, if It's not much trouble then I would love to!'' he said smiling and then they heard another car coming into the driveway. ''And it looks like your mom is already here'' he said finally.

Valka entered the house saying hello to everyone and then stood there looking at Jack and Hiccup and since she wasn't blind she knew exactly what was happening and she smiled. ''Oh my! finally!'' she said and Jack laughed and Hiccup hung his head in shame.

.

Dinner went by smoothly, Jack and Hiccup exchanged small glances every now and then and they would look away quickly with a little bit of shyness, Valka would smile happy and Stoic would just roll his eyes. After they talked and they were done Jack had to say goodbye.

Hiccup walked Jack to his motorcycle and after saying goodbye jack kissed Hiccup on the cheek before taking off. Hiccup went inside the house and Stoic was there looking at him with seriousness. ''W-what?'' Asked Hiccup and Stoic sighed. ''I don't like him'' he said. ''What why?!'' asked Hiccup taken a little back and Stoic shrugged his shoulders. ''He just, gives me a bad feeling but never mind that. Sit, I need to talk to you'' said Stoic pointing to the couch.

Hiccup sat a little bit nervous, his father's talks were not always good and he had a feeling this was going to be really bad. Stoic sat on the couch and once again he sighed it seemed like he was having difficulties with finding the right words to speak. In the end he decided to just go with whatever came.

''Is about Hans body'' he said and Hiccup jumped a little bit. ''W-what about it'' he asked and Stoic scratched his head. ''This is difficult but I need to ask you... Was Hans hiding something? asked Stoic and Hiccup denied with his head. ''I don't know, why would you ask that?'' 

''His phone was missing...'' Said Stoic and when Hiccup didn't said anything he took it as his signal to continue. ''We couldn't find it anywhere near the scene of the crime or at his house so we believe the killer took it... and also....'' Stoic didn't look at Hiccup when he said it. ''His hand as missing as well'' he finally said and Hiccup put his fist on his mouth, like he was going to be sick. ''W-why would they do that?!'' he asked horrified.

''We have reasons to believe that he was hiding something on his phone, something the killer wanted and the phone was protected with his fingerprint and that's why he took his hand.'' said Stoic on a small serious voice and Hiccup felt his head throbbing as he tried to think about anything the killer might want with...

Hans... phone.

''Toothless!'' Said Hiccup standing up and almost running to the door when his father took hold of his hand. ''Hiccup stop! what about Toothless?!'' he asked and Hiccup knew he had to tell him or he wouldn't let him go. ''R-remember a while ago when we had a fight with Hans? about that video of Toothless...'' Hiccup said not wanting to recall all the things on that video and his father nodded. ''Yeah, not the best moment for your friendship with that guy'' Said Stoic a little bitter. He never really liked Hans, there was something about his attitude that he just couldn't stand and then that situation happened he tried to warm Hiccup about keeping him as a friend but Hiccup was stubborn and way too forgiving, he figured that if Toothless was able to forgive him then he could as well... but Stoic was still mad at Hans about it.

''Well before the party, I found out that Hans still had pictures of that. After all that happened I guess it just slipped my mind but if the killer has Toothless pictures... he needs to know...I mean Hans promised me he was going to delete them but I don't know, if they are still there.... I need to tell Toothless'' Hiccup tried to pull his arm but his dad had him on place. ''I understand but is already too late to go there, you can talk to him tomorrow, besides we don't know if the killer is after that, calm down and talk to him tomorrow alright?'' Said Stoic but it sounded more like an order than a suggestion and Hiccup knew that he couldn't do anything right now.

.

Hiccup was walking quickly through the hallways of the school searching for his friend. Last night he texted him that he needed to speak to him in person but this morning he got a text from Toothless that his car broke down and he wasn't able to take him to school and he already left with his step father. So Hiccup didn't had a chance to see him until he was at school.

He needed to be quick and speak with him. His father was right, they weren't sure if the killer was going to use those pictures against them but Hiccup had to tell his friend anyways.

''Toothless!'' he yelled when he saw him at his locker and Toothless turned to smile at him as he approached. ''Good morning!'' he said smiling and Hiccup sighed. ''I need to talk to you!'' he said and Toothless put a hand on his head. ''Are you alright? you don't look so good'' he said, Hiccup pulled his arm away ''You need to listen to me, is about Hans and that party a while ago where-''

There was a buzzing sound and Toothless took out his phone just to see the unknown number. ''Don't answer...'' said Hiccup and Toothless rolled his eyes. ''I'm not afraid of this asshole'' He said and pick it up. ''Toothless wait!''

''Hello Toothless'' said the voice of the killer on the line. ''What? you got sick of tormenting my friend and now you think you can take me?'' Answered Toothless defiantly. ''Toothless hang up, I need to tell you-'' Hiccup tried to say it but Toothless waved a hand dismissing him.

''I like how you call him your friend when he doesn't deserve it! I mean a friend would tell you everything right? secrets he knows, things that other friends have on you'' Toothless defiantly smile faded and he looked at Hiccup. ''What the fuck are you talking about?'' he asked to the voice. ''I mean, it's really funny how you trust the boy in front of you with your life, how you admire him from afar and let other take him from you because you know you can't make him happy! but in the end he is garbage that doesn't deserve anything'' the voice said and Toothless gritted his teeth with anger. ''What the fuck do you want?!'' he yelled and everyone on the hallway got quiet to look at him. 

''Toothless, just hang up!'' Said Hiccup but Toothless couldn't hear him.

''I want to see how you break away when you find out he knew and he didn't tell you'' said the voice and then a bunch of sounds started to went off around them. Buzzing sounds, notifications, ringtones. And now everyone was looking at their phones with shock on their faces, some of them laughed some of them looked at Toothless. 

''Just remember, he knew and he betrayed you'' said the voice and hung up.

A buzzing sound came on his phone and he opened the text just to see something he tried to forget long ago.

It was several pictures of him, naked, drunk and with a guy and a girl touching him all over, he was kissing back and doing other stuff to them.

''N-no...'' He said looking at the screen and looked at everyone around looking at him. ''T-Toothless...'' Hiccup's voice made him turn around and on his head were those words. 'Just remember, he knew and he betrayed you'

''Did you knew about these?!'' he asked and pushed Hiccup against the row of lockers. Hiccup winced in pain and tried to answer but found out that the air of his lungs had left him.

He tried to breathe for a couple of seconds. ''T-Toothless, listen I just found out before the party and-'' Hiccup couldn't finish as he got slammed again to the row of lockers. ''You knew before the party and didn't told me right away?!'' Yelled Toothless.

Whenever Toothless got mad he would see red, couldn't listen to reason and would kick anyone's ass, it was like that for everyone except for Hiccup but now it was completely different.

''After all that happened it slipped my mind! I was going to tell you today I swear'' he tried to explain but Toothless couldn't hear him and that got him angry, the fact that his best friend would believe what a killer said but not believe his words got Hiccup really angry.

He kicked Toothless on the leg and that made him let go of him. ''Fuck, you little shit!'' said Toothless and Hiccup just looked at him staring coldly. ''I'm trying to talk to you and you just won't listen!'' said Hiccup and Toothless backed off a little bit, not a single time before has Hiccup talked to him on that cold tone he just heard and for some reason that sent shivers down his spine.

''Hiccup!'' came a voice from the crowd that surrounded them, 'damn when did they got there?' thought Hiccup as he saw Jack approaching with Merida behind him.

''I'm sorry this psycho did this to you but when you're ready to stop being an asshole about it we can talk again'' Said Hiccup and walked away grabbing Jack by the hand.

Merida quickly got near Toothless and stared at the crowd. ''Alright show is over, assholes!'' she yelled and they all started to walk away giving Toothless weird stares and looking to their phones and then back again to him.

''....I messed up, didn't I?'' asked Toothless leaning against the lockers and Merida sighed. ''You know Hiccup wouldn't do anything to hurt you'' she said and Toothless sighed. ''now he is mad...'' he said with hints of sadness on his voice and his cheeks red from embarrassment.

Merida put her arm around him and smiled. ''Let's chat for a bit, are you okay?'' she asked concerned. ''I'm just... really embarrassed, about the pictures and Hiccup...'' he said looking down and she started to lead him away from the hallway. ''I know dude, but don't worry we will figure it out''

.

Hiccup didn't sulk, he wasn't sulking, no matter what Jack said he wasn't doing it, he was just sitting in the floor of the library, hugging his legs and staring at an empty space with an angry face but it is not sulking!

''Are you done sulking?'' asked Jack with a smirk and Hiccup sent him a murder stare, he laughed and sat next to him. ''Listen, I'm sorry about your friend but it's not your fault'' he said and grabbed his hand and gave him a small kiss, Hiccup blushed but relaxed a little bit.

Then his face grew grim again. ''That son of a bitch thinks he can just publish my friend's pictures like that...'' he said and Jack sighed. ''That's messed up, I don't know who is doing this but they are really fucked up if they do stuff like this on top of killing people...''

That got Hiccup thinking, who on earth would want to harm him and his friends like that, not only hurt them physically but also humiliate them like they did with Toothless. ''They must've got the pictures from Hans phone, since it was missing'' Hiccup said thinking out loud.

''yeah, well but if your friend doesn't want to believe you then he must be a real asshole as well'' Said Jack and Hiccup let go of his hand. ''It's not his fault, he has anger issues and he just got upset!'' he said sounding defensive, Jack lifted up his hands and smiled. ''Alright, alright, still he needs to believe in you a little bit more'' said Jack.

Hiccup sighed and once again stared at the empty space on the floor but this time he leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

''And anyways, now we know why the killer cut off that hand right?'' Said Jack absentmindedly and an alarm rang on Hiccup's head.

He froze right there with his head on Jack's shoulder. He didn't told anyone about Hans hand right? no... no he didn't so why did Jack knew about it.... the alarm on his head rang louder ad he felt his body going cold.

He looked around only they were alone on the library, he realized that since he hadn't told anyone then Jack would've had to find out from somewhere else... but where.... the only option was if he...no...

Hiccup realized he had to get away, right now.

He got up, ''I-I guess I do need to go to class now'' he said and Jack got up with him. ''Are you alright?'' he asked smiling and Hiccup nodded. ''Yeah! I'm fine, just... really need to go now'' he said and tried to go away but Jack took hold of his arm and spun him around. Hiccup jumped as Jack got close to his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

For a second he felt his heart jump but the problem was that he didn't knew if it was from the fear or something else. He decided to feel fear and broke the kiss and tried to act as normal as he could. ''A-are you crazy, we are at school'' he said the color of his face draining. Jack didn't seemed to notice or if he did he didn't said anything.

Hiccup took his things and quickly walked out of the doors of the library with Jack close behind, he looked at him one last time before going to another hallway towards class and Hiccup sighed and almost ran towards the school's doors.

He couldn't go to class, he needed confirmation... he walked towards the parking lot and then outside the school, if his predictions were correct just in a couple of seconds he would get it.

As predicted his phone started to buzz and he looked at it to look at the unknown number. ''What do you want?'' he said picking up.  
''Are you okay Hic? you look kind of pale?'' the voice said and Hiccup grind his teeth.

''Why did you had to do that, hurt Toothless in such a way?'' he said walking to around the block. ''Just to remind you that everyone can betray you, just a couple of words and your best friend was about to beat you up, that was beautiful! now imagine your other friends! they are lying to you and you know it'' he said laughing and Hiccup stopped on his tracks. ''Enough of these games! what do you want from me?''

''.....I want you to feel betrayed, I want you to feel pain, I want to destroy you until you beg me to stop and I see that pretty little face in the ultimate pain as everyone around you betrays you, from your friends to your stupid little boyfriend who knows more that he seems... That's what I want from you'' the voice said sounding more serious than usual and hung up and a feeling of dread invaded Hiccup.

'Betray me? everyone? knows more than he seems? what... why....' His thoughts were all over the place and only got interrupted but a loud thud to his side, he jumped and first he stared across a metal fence to a box on the ground and several papers scattered around. He then looked up to see... Jack's brother?

''Jokul?'' asked Hiccup and the black haired boy stared at him, he smiled and waved.''Hey, Jack's boyfriend'' he said, his voice was a little deeper than his brother's but still had that cheerful tone to it.

Hiccup noticed he walked around town and ended up walking towards another school. North's Academy was a pretty infamous school that was known around to host the most troubled youth in town, it was one of those schools that only seemed to have trouble children to try and make them better, whatever the hell that meant, Hiccup stared at the papers on the ground as Jokul tried to pick them up and quickly climbed the fence to help him.

''Here, let me help you. And my name is Hiccup'' he said smiling, Jokul stared at him for a couple of seconds and smiled. ''Jokul, but you already knew that'' he said.

''What are you doing with all of this?'' he asked Jokul who just sighed tiredly. ''I got in trouble today and now I need to move all this archives to the old school's building'' he said annoyed.

North's was a pretty old school, it existed for almost one hundred years and around twenty years ago they got money to make a new building for the students to enjoy, the old building was now left alone since it was pretty old and almost falling apart.

Since it was a private academy most of the old school building was made to resemblance a huge mansion, Hiccup thought that on its prime days the place would've look beautiful.

''Well, let me help you I have nothing to do today and I could use the distraction'' Said Hiccup taking the box on his hands. ''Really?'' asked Jokul with his face bright as the sun, Hiccup smiled at that.

Jack told him before that Jokul had several issues, that's probably why he was at a school known to reform trouble youths but right now it seemed to be impossible for Hiccup as he only saw innocence on that face. ''Yeah, really, is there only one box or is there any more?'' he asked. ''There's another one, go ahead I will bring it!'' he said smiling and ran towards the newer building.

Hiccup shrugged and walked towards the old building looking at the old wooden structure for a second until he heard footsteps approaching and saw Jokul coming back with another box. ''Alright lead the way'' Said Hiccup and Jokul walked towards the entry.

The hallways were old and dusty, the wood creaking under their feet. ''It's just ahead'' said Jokul and Hiccup could see a small open door at the end of the hallway. They walked in and placed the boxes inside.

''Alright!'' said Hiccup smiling, ''Yeah you just need to be careful now with the door because it locks and-'' Said Jokul and almost on cue he tripped on the rock that was holding the door open and it closed.

''Oh you have to be shitting me!'' said Jokul and tried to open the door but it was indeed locked. ''Is it really locked?!'' asked Hiccup trying to open it himself but it was truth, they were locked inside the small archives room.

''How the hell are we going to get out now?'' asked Hiccup and Jokul quickly waved his hands nervously. ''D-don't worry a teacher would be here soon to supervise if I did my job and they should get us out soon, I swear!'' he said his face burning from embarrassment and his eyes moving from side to side. ''Hey relax, it's alright, we can wait'' said Hiccup and Jokul relaxed a little bit.

'He seems to be a really nervous person' said Hiccup, it was weird it was like he was the same as his brother in some aspects but different as well, Jack didn't got so nervous while Jokul seemed to be on edge. ''gee, I'm making a fool of myself now... I-I'm sorry'' Jokul said and Hiccup smiled, usually he was the one to get nervous around new people and stuff like that but it seemed that Jokul was even worse.

''It's alright'' he said and Jokul sat on the floor. ''It's just that I don't know how to act around cute people'' he said and then stood up quickly when he realized what he said. ''I'm sorry! I didn't meant.... I mean you're cute... but not like! I mean you are my brother's boyfriend! but it's like!'' Jokul kept rambling and rambling and although it did surprised Hiccup, seeing him like that he couldn't help but laugh. ''It's alright, Jokul!'' he said and once again the boy relaxed.

''I'm sorry...'' he said. For a moment Hiccup thought if this was the way he acted around Jack, he could see where all that 'adorable' thing he talks about comes from but then his mind went once again to the question of the hand.

''Say, Jokul... about your brother...'' Hiccup started to say but a loud sound coming from the door surprised them.

A couple of seconds passed and another loud banging on the door made the step away from it. The place was small and cramped but they tried to stay as far away from the door as possible so they backed down until their backs were pressed against a small cabinet. ''I-is that the teacher?'' asked Jokul with his voice trembling. 

Another bang to the door made Hiccup realize the danger around him. ''That's not a teacher'' he said and with another bang the door opened wide.

And the masked killer was there.

-


	5. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new year new chapter!  
> not much to say about it i just hope you all enjoy the mystery its about to get bloodier ;D

'Now, who the fuck would want an emergency assembly with all the students? Elsa! that's who!' that were the thoughts inside of Toothless' head as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs on the auditorium.

A few minutes ago the principal called the whole student body to get together at the auditorium for an emergency announcement or something, whatever it was, Toothless was sure it was Elsa's idea since it always seemed like the principal had better things to do than to get a bunch of students together and say something.

He rolled his eyes when he heard a couple of giggles behind him and he sank on his chair, they were probably talking about that goddamn video but he tried to ignore it. Then he felt someone beside him and he saw Rapunzel sitting next to him, with her was Flynn and on his left side sat Merida.

''What do you wanna bet Elsa had something to do with this thing'' said Flynn smiling. ''Doesn't she always has something to do with these things?'' asked Merida with sarcasm.

They started to talk and joke among them about how Elsa always pushed the teachers and the principal to do whatever she felt right and since she was always right they couldn't refuse... ever. And Toothless was glad they were trying not to mention the video... there was only one thing on his mind after the relief set off.

Hiccup... where was he? why wasn't he there? Astrid, Anna and Kristoff were probably on some other part of the auditorium or skipping this thing whatsoever, but he couldn't see Hiccup anywhere and he knew he wasn't the kind of person who would skip a mandatory assembly.

Then the whole place quieted down where the president of the student body walked on stage and the friends laughed because they were right.

She walked towards the podium next to a tv that was always there on assemblies to show some educational video. She arranged her hair and made a signal for someone behind the curtain to walk in and everyone shared a gasp when they saw a police officer walk and stand besides her.

''...This seems serious'' said Rapunzel and Elsa got close to the mic.

''First of all, thank you everyone to come here, this is an emergency assembly to address an important issue right now. As you might know I'm the class president and I will be directing this meeting'' She said as cold and monotone as she could try and and looking at some papers on her hands she continued.

''I will keep this short and direct. It has come to my attention that certain images involving one of our students has surfaced, these pictures is of explicit content and it goes against school's regulations'' she said and Toothless wanted to sink more on his seat and disappear, he wondered in panic what was Elsa's point of this when he felt everyone looking at him and laughing a little bit.

''Enough!'' she said making everyone jump. ''Everyone who has those pictures should delete it immediately, as you might know the student or students on those images are underage and according to the law, you looking at it is forbidden! if you share, show or even look at those images and are found with it you are responsible of underage pornography and will break the law and will be sent to custody and I personally will make sure you are punished for it!'' she let out all that on a cold but strong voice.

''That's why officer Hamada is here, so... you have thirty seconds'' she said and everyone started to take their phones out and delete the video on panic.

Toothless smiled, he smiled so much he thought his face was going to get stuck, and he was touched by this... Elsa in the couple of hours since the pictures went viral around the school, managed to contact the police, convince the principal to have an assembly and calmly threaten the whole student body for his sake.

If she wasn't a real friend then Toothless didn't know what she was.

On a few seconds, everyone deleted everything from their phones. She looked as if she could almost smile for her accomplishment but she kept her stern look. ''Very well, if I even hear about this matter again, from anyone. I will make sure to lead an investigation with the help of the police, now... so we don't forget I will read the school rules again to remind you guys of what it means to be a good student, and after that an educational video about responsibility will be played and''

Everyone groaned as they knew they would be there for the next hour but then....

The TV next to her turned on.

She looked startled for a second and looked somewhere behind the curtain of the scenario. ''Excuse me, members of the AV club? the video is not supposed to be played until I finish reading the rules'' she said and then someone in the crowd raised their hand. ''It's not us!'' said a guy who was part of the AV club and indeed the whole club were sitting with him.

''Then who set this up?'' she asked into the mic and stared at the TV as some image started to show up.

It was... a Facebook page.... and the user made everyone gasp.

It was Ariel's account, it was her facebook. Suddenly everyone around started to receive notifications. Toothless looked at his phone and his eyes opened up.

-Hans is doing a live transmission!- said the notification and they all stared at the tv as someone clicked on Hans profile and started the transmission.

...It was a dark and dusty old building made of wood, it seemed like someone had a camera and was walking towards a door... it just stopped to look at itself in the mirror and Toothless gasped when he saw the masked killer.

The killer said hello to the camera attached to their body and then walked to wards a door and banged once on it, at this moment everyone started to gasp and were frozen in fear and they heard a voice over the door. 'I-is that the teacher' and the killer banged the door open.

Hiccup stared right into the killer. ''That's not a teacher'' he said and Toothless started to panic.

''Hiccup!'' he yelled getting up from his seat and that seemed to lift the trance that seemed to have been on everyone's as they started to gasp and get up form their seats and look at their phones.

''You! figure where this signal is coming from'' said Elsa to the police officer as several students started to grow more and more nervous.

.

The killer was right in front of Hiccup while he tried to keep getting back but there was no more space left. He looked at Jokul and looking at the fear on his eyes he tried to stay calm.

'This is a totally stupid move' he thought when he saw the killer take out a knife. ''When I clear the space, you run'' He said and immediately ran towards the killer.

The killer tried to stab him but Hiccup quickly revealed a book he took from the shelf and stopped the knife with it and in a second he pushed the killer with all his strength right on the hips towards the wall. ''Run!'' He yelled and it was like a switch lift up on Jokul's mind and he ran past them quickly.

Hiccup, who trembled and fell down during his attack, tried to get up but the killer took hold on his leg and tripped him over and in an instant a sharp pain slashed his leg, right on his calf, it took him a second to figure out that the knife had graced his leg.

He groaned in pain but managed to crawl and get up quickly and ran towards the door just to hear Jokul yell. ''Is locked!''

.

'We saw as Hiccup ran towards a door that was wired in chains and a huge lock, he was hurt and I was here doing nothing'

Toothless ran towards Elsa as the police officer called up backup and tried to figure out where the signal came from, people started to scream and the teachers tried to calm them down and send them back to class.

''Elsa!'' yelled Toothless climbing on the scenario she was covering her mouth in horror and her face fixed on the images. ''Elsa, wake up! what can we do?!'' said Toothless shaking her. ''This is all our fault...'' she said, her voice muffled under her hands.

''Think, Elsa. That's what you do best, what can we do, Hic is in danger!'' Yelled Toothless and that seemed to bring her back. She stopped staring at the screen as the images showed Hiccup and the other guy giving up on the door and running towards some stairs.

''T-the GPS!'' she said taking out her phone, the others were already on Toothless' side and Elsa soon found what she was looking for. ''You might not believe this but Hans and I were actually pretty close, the transmition is coming form his phone so if I try to set his password on that phone finding app...'' she said tapping quickly on the screen of her phone and then Toothless got a text.

-Bring the cops and I'll make sure he dies slowly- said the text and Toothless looked at the TV, it seemed the killer had lost sight of Hiccup but was looking everywhere.

Toothless quickly pulled Elsa and the rest aside and showed them the text. ''That son of a bitch...'' said Merida and Elsa let out a sigh. ''The signal is coming from North's Academy... we need to hurry'' she said and they all ran towards the door as they heard officer Hamada yelling at them to stop.

''Please, hold on a little longer...'' said Toothless under his breath.

.

Hiccup made the call to run upstairs to hide or search for another exit, the Killer was chasing them so that was the only way they could go without confronting him once more, and from the slash on Hiccup's leg that wasn't a very reliable option.

Jokul was helping him run, the pain was sharp but he knew that he would be okay if he can just escape from the old building.

Running and turning along many paths and hallways on the second floor of the school seemed to confuse the killer and they quickly took shelter behind a wall. ''Your leg...'' whispered Jokul and Hiccup looked at the blood running down the leg. 

''He will be able to trace us like this'' he said quickly taking off his shoes and his socks. He used one to soak it with the running blood and dry his leg a little bit. ''What are you doing?'' asked Jokul looking at the blood drenched sock. Hiccup used his other sock to wrap it around the cut. ''I'm making a decoy''

.

Toothless, Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn were driving on Flynn's car towards the school, Elsa had been trying to contact her sister but she wasn't picking up, neither did Astrid or Kristoff, they were alone in this right now.

''Why aren't they answering?!'' asked Elsa to nobody in particular, nevertheless it was Toothless who answered. ''I don't know but if it just us, then we have to do something to save Hiccup'

'Just a little more, just wait for me a little bit more' thought Toothless as they arrived at the school and ran out of the car.

according to the stream that they were still watching, the killer was walking to what it seemed to be the second floor of an old building searching for Hiccup, they looked around for the building and found it quickly and ran towards the place.

Surprisingly enough, the door that was supposed to be in chains before was now unlocked, they quickly knew that it was a trap but they didn't had the time to think about the consequences as Rapunzel looked at her phone.

''Guys, the killer found a track'' said Rapunzel looking at the phone, the killer was following a track of blood on the floor and it seemed they didn't had enough time.

''You girls stay here, we are going'' said Flynn and Merida nodded. ''I'll protect them'' she said proudly as Toothless and Flynn went inside the old building.

Still watching the stream they noticed the killer found a big patch of blood that lead to a locked closet, Hiccup was probably there. Toothless panicked and was about to scream his name but Flynn shut him up with his hand.

''shh, look carefully, I'm sure Hiccup won't be that easy to find'' he said and Toothless looked at the screen.

The killer opened the closet and realized it was empty except from a sock covered in blood that was on the floor.

Toothless grinned and carefully went upstairs with Flynn where they searched several classrooms whispering Hiccup's name with no avail

They heard the footsteps of someone coming closer and Toothless smiled, it was probably Hiccup coming towards them now!

Once again he got grabbed by Flynn and pushed into a class, ''Kneel down!'' he whispered urgently, Toothless nodded and did it.

They heard the sound of a sharp object being sharpened and then the footsteps went away .

''Are you stupid?! I knew that without Hiccup near you turn all dumb and irrational but if we get ourselves killed here, then who is going to help him? stop being reckless!'' whispered Flynn on a small but harsh voice.

Toothless had no time to be angry or to be insulted, he knew it was the absolutely truth, Toothless always felt that without Hiccup near, he would turn into a stupid mass of muscle and hate that would swallow everyone... that's why he needed Hiccup.

And that's why he regretted pushing him away earlier.

They got up and started the search again, but it was barely a second later when Toothless managed to avoid the blow from a metal pipe coming near his face.

''T-Toothless?!'' Asked Hiccup holding the metal pipe that was probably heavier than half his own body and Toothless smiled and hugged him. ''I'm sorry....'' he whispered.

''Well, I'm sorry I almost kill you'' Hiccup said back and Flynn cleared his throat. ''This is very cute but we need to get the hell out of here''

''Right, come Jokul'' said Hiccup pulling the boy behind him and he nodded. ''Yes, I believe the stairs were around here'' answered Jokul as they searched for the stairs quietly.

They smiled when they found them and Jokul walked towards them just to feel a silver light passing hear his eyes.

No, that wasn't a silver light, that thing was the dashing blow of a knife that was thrown at his face and startled he jumped to the side and trampled down the stairs

''Jokul!'' screamed Hiccup and he looked at the end of the hall where the killer was running towards them.

''Hiccup, give me the pipe!'' yelled Flynn. ''Are you crazy? I won't let you go against him!'' he answered as loud but Flynn took the pipe from his hands anyways.

''Take him with you!'' he said to Toothless and he pulled Hiccup back trying to avoid the blow from the pipe that Flynn threw at the Killer who arrived with his knife.

one slash, two slashes, over and over again they kept throwing blows at each other with the pipe and the knife, while Toothless tried to lead Hiccup away.

The girls then arrived at the stairs, they obviously heard the struggle and Rapunzel screamed as she saw the black haired boy unconscious on the stairs and after checking out that he was still alive they ran upstairs to find Flynn fighting the killer.

''Flynn!'' yelled Rapunzel worried and her voice was what made Flynn look behind him and then.

The knife was buried on his body.

The whole group got quiet for a second before Rapunzel screamed again. ''NO!'' and Flynn fell to the ground already making a puddle of blood on the ground.

The killer cleaned their knife making the awful and ominous sound of sharp metal and tried to charge towards them but tumbled to the ground.

Flynn took hold of the killer's legs and managed to trip him over.

''Flynn!'' yelled Elsa and searched around for something and quickly found the pipe that Flynn let go when he got stabbed. 

''Hiccup! the pipe!'' she yelled and Hiccup who was the closest to the killer despite Toothless still trying to take him away took that opportunity when Toothless was distracted to break free from his arms and take the pipe.

He didn't hesitate, with his slender and almost too weak arms he was able to take the pipe and as the killer raised their arm to take another stab at Flynn who was still holding their legs, Hiccup took a swing straight to the head.

The masked man fell to the ground loudly, the whole group ran towards Flynn with Rapunzel being the first to kneel to his side.

It seemed that he fell unconscious when he realized they managed to defeat the killer and Rapunzel was trying to wake him up, Elsa was trying to call the police and Merida was already ripping off part of her shirt to use it to cover up the large wound on Flynn's gut.

Hiccup on the other hand couldn't move, he kept holding the pipe while his whole body trembled.

A couple of warm hands gently hugged him from behind and took the pipe away from him. ''It's okay, Hic'' said Toothless as he let the pipe fall to the ground. ''We are okay'' he said and hugged him, Hiccup turned around and buried himself on Toothless' chest.

''Yes, the old building, he seems to be stable but we don't know how longer the attacker will stay unconscious... yes please hurry!'' Elsa hung up the phone and looked around and dropped the phone as she yelped in surprise and fear.

Everyone looked to where she was looking and they realized that the killer managed to get up and get away, like a ghost.

''W-where is he?!'' asked Elsa in fear looking all around her. ''Who cares! for now let's pull Flynn outside this place'' said Merida and they all agreed, they all took flynn by different parts of his clothes and pulled him up trying not to move him much.

They went down the stairs where Jokul seemed to be waking up from the same spot he was before.

''J-Jokul, get up!'' said Hiccup and the boy dizzily stepped up. 

''W-what happened?'' 

''The killer is still around but we are getting out of where, let's go'' said Hiccup, Jokul nodded and they all stumbled down and towards the front door.

Then everything changed when they saw, from even far away, that the door was locked with chains once more.

''Shit!'' said Toothless, ''Let's put him down'' they all put Flynn down gently and Toothless ran towards the door and yanked on the chain. ''That son of a bitch! when did he managed to do this?!''

The sound of metal made them turn around, and at the other end of the hall the killer stood once more, two machetes on his hands getting ready to cut.

They screamed when the killer charged towards them and it was Elsa who was smart enough to bring the pipe down with her from upstairs and used it to throw it against the killer.

The killer dodged but a part of the pipe stroke the killer on the head and once more, they fell to the ground.

''Fuck! he has more lives than a damn cat!'' she said. ''Let's not be stupid and get out from a window or something.

All still on shock not only with Elsa's sudden bravery but with her obviously good throwing skills they nodded without saying a word and tried to find a window big enough for them to escape.

''Before I was looking for one but they all were blocked'' said Hiccup but in the end they found something even better than a window.

''Finally! an emergency exit, let's throw this down'' said Merida and they charged towards the door five times to tumble it down.

They escaped as the police sirens were getting stronger.

The ambulance arrived at the same time the police did and they quickly took Flynn and Jokul with them, Rapunzel rode on the ambulance with Flynn with a worried face.

''Dad!'' Hiccup ran towards his father and hugged him. ''Hiccup! what happened?!'' his father asked and Hiccup quickly let go of him as a team of police man went towards the building.

''The killer, is still inside'' he said and Stoic nodded, he instructed them all to go with some other officers and stay out of danger.

They waited three minutes until the officers got out of the building.

When Hiccup saw the person that came out he couldn't believe his eyes. ''I-It can't be...''

''You have the wrong guy!'' yelled Jack to the officers that were holding him.

He was wearing the same clothes the killer wore and had blood running from his head to his face, he looked angry and almost out of himself as he struggled with the officers.

''Jack?!'' Asked Hiccup loudly and Jack looked up to see him. ''Hic! hey, you need to tell them I'm innocent, come on Hic i didn't do it!'' he said almost with a maniac voice.

''I'm innocent!'' he said and Hiccup only could think of one question...

''Jack, how did you knew about Hans hand?'' he asked and took a step back. The crushed look on Jack's face almost made him believe him but his words said otherwise. ''I-I can explain that, let me explain that''

''That's enough! take him!'' yelled Stoic and with loud protests and yells they put Jack on a patrol car and took him away.

Hiccup covered his mouth with both hands.

'Why?' that was the question on Hiccup's mind as his friends tried to took hold of him.

Why did he do it? why would he do it?

but most important

Why did it sound like Jack was telling the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theories? theories?  
> give em to meee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you do like this i spend a lot of time creating this mystery for you, i hope some of you solve it as the chapters appear and sorry about killing those two first i wanted to create an impact and chose what i believe are some of the most loveable and atractive characters on Disney, also she was on underwear cuz of horror cliches. Dont hate me for it, you need the cliches for something to work and dont you dare tell me otherwise!
> 
> so yeah! until next time ;D


End file.
